


侵蚀基准

by eduolian



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim Uprising - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 简介：接电影第二部结尾。Newton被关小黑屋，Hermann用尽一切办法想唤回故友，而被先驱控制的Newton却想污染Hermann让他成为先驱的一部分。nc-17





	1. 1

1.

“你应该去见见爱丽丝。Hermann.”Newton打破了沉默。  
“……”Hermann薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，正站在绑着离开绑在凳子上的Newton五米远的位置，基本上他就是站在刚进来的地方。他想向前走去，双脚和拐杖却像是都粘在了地面上。  
“噢，Hermann，你现在看我的眼神就像在看怪兽。”Newton的语气比刚才和Jack讲话时柔和许多，他说：“我们还是朋友，不是吗？”  
Hermann的嘴角抽动了一下。在电梯里他用拐杖打昏了人，兴奋地抱住Newton时仿佛回到了十年前，像十年前那样再次合作，亲密无间，用他们的智慧和知识保护这个星球……世界再次被拯救了，但是Newton Geiszler消失了。不，不是这样，Hermann握紧了拐杖，想着：因为Newton Geiszler消失了，世界才会需要被拯救。  
许久，Hermann紧闭的嘴唇终于打开，他说：“Newton，我知道你还在，你没有完全被先驱打败。”  
强光照射下的Newton笑了起来，露出好几颗牙齿。左眼下和嘴角残留的血迹醒目而扎。虽然他被绑在椅子，但看上去就像马上能挣脱束缚站起来。白光照着Newton的牙齿，他笑得太欢快了，以至于Hermann把这个并不恶心的画面和脑海中裂开嘴的怪兽重叠了起来。那些Hermann永远都不会忘记的画面，一个一个跳跃出来，与Newton的想象重叠在一切。Hermann胃里在翻涌，或许他要重现十年前那样吐在马桶里的情景。但悲愤压制了这种恶心，随后而来的是自责。  
到底是什么时候变成这样的？Hermann问自己，他对Newton的变化毫无察觉。这十年里，他和Newton见面的次数不到十次，其中八次还是在Newton去上海之前。  
Newton接受了邵氏企业的邀请后，特地来看过他，Newton那时拉着他的手说：“在邵氏企业我会成为一位巨星，像真正的摇滚巨星那样，Hermann，你应该跟我一起去。”  
“我必须留在这里。”Hermann当时这样回答的。  
“为什么？你不愿和在我一起吗？”  
“……我的研究，我的生活全在这里……”  
说完这话后，Hermann无法忘记Newton那时的表情，期待消失，失落砸在Newton的脸上，头发似乎了也垂下了。他不明白自己为何要拒绝Newton的邀请。他似乎想看到Newton为此伤心的表情——这能证明他们并不是普通的朋友。世界即将终结之前的共同赴险只是危机时刻唯一的选择——并不能代表什么。这个星球上，只有他们与怪兽链接过，也许他们独一无二的大脑也以某种方式联结着。但Hermann没有发现隐藏在Newton脑海深处被怪兽污染的疯狂。他抬起头看着不远处被牢牢绑住的Newton，他本该早早发现Newton出了问题，把问题扼杀在萌芽状态。他没有发现他的异常，他疏远了他。  
“Hermann，Hermann Gottlieb，靠近一点，我都没法好好看你。”Newton转了转脖子，然后猛地停下，瞪着Hermann，说，“你知道爱丽丝在哪儿吗？”  
“你的家已经成禁区了。所有的东西都被没收，包括怪兽大脑。”  
“那不是我的家，Hermann，但这里，这个星球迟早会成为我的，我们的。”Newton的语气已经不是那么友好了。眼底正真的疯狂让和他手臂上的刺青相得映彰，他几乎成了一个怪兽，成了一个真正的疯子。Herman纹丝不动。  
“你害怕我吗？噢！别这样，这样你会让我伤心。”Newton把伤心这个词说得特别清楚，清晰，生怕对方听不到一样，音调里加着别的什么，像是藏着秘密。  
“咚”的一声，拐杖敲打地面。随后是脚步声。Hermann走到他的前面，低头观察着囚犯，灯光下现在照着两个人。Newton睁大了眼睛看着他，他和它在审视这个人。  
Hermann脸上肌肉紧绷，更多的自责充斥着他，说：“你能与它抗争的，Newton！”  
“我为什么要抗争？那是先驱的使命。”Newton皱起眉。  
“那不是你！”Hermann摇头，“如果我能早点发现你的问题，阻止你做这些蠢事……  
“蠢事？”Newton嗤笑一声，“不，保护这个被人类污染的星球才是愚蠢之事，Hermann，你进入过我，我们的大脑，你应该明白我做的事情有多么伟大，多么重要！人类的一切抵抗都是徒劳的，毫无意义。我们提前帮助你们人类自我毁灭，无论你们怎么抵抗，一个新的，适合怪兽居住的地球一定会出现。”  


“你是人类，Newton.”  
Newton仰起头，凝视Hermann，反问道：“你确定吗？”  


Hermann抑制住想要后退一步的冲动，没有回答。他握住拐杖的手在颤抖，地面也在颤抖。他觉得自己在对方的注视下像是赤裸着，Newton，先驱，他们会发现自己心底的秘密。他想起Newton第一次与怪兽大脑连接时不省人事的样子。那时他还那么讨厌这个家伙，看到他出事时却担心地要命。互相讨厌对方的研究，否定对方的专业性，但他们联结一起才找到了答案。他们都是对的。失去了互相厌恶的理由，那些Hermann讨厌的东西：怪兽刺青、摇滚、说话的腔调都变得顺眼甚至可爱起来。  
椅子上的人带着胜利的笑容说，“你总是说数字不会撒谎。但只有当你呆在另一个人的脑子里，呆在我的脑子里，你才能验证你的观念哦。”  
Hermann咽了咽口，喉咙肿痛。  
“还可以验证另外一些，你很想知道的东西……Hermann.”Newton小声说， **“就在我脑子里，脑子里。”** Hermann不由自主地又前进了半步。newton眼角下的血已经干了。Hermann产生一股冲动，想要擦拭他脸上的血迹，嘴角的血迹。想要打开他的嘴。  
“Dr.Gottlieb，你不能再靠近了他了，这很危险。”Lamber在通讯器里警告Hermann.  
Hermann回过神来，后退了一步，说：“我知道，有些问题我必须亲眼确认。Newton是不是真的完全被先驱控制了。”  
“你现在得出来，有个会需要你参加。”通讯器里声音继续说。  
“一定得现在去吗？”Hermann问。  
“很重要的会议。”  
Hermann看了一眼Newton。欲言又止。  
“不管你们想对它做什么，你们都不会成功的。”Newton胸有成竹地说，“我会在这里等你再来见我，Hermann.”Hermann往门口走去，出门前回头看了一眼Newton，他脸上红色的血迹像是变成了蓝色。Hermann揉了下眼睛，没有蓝色的血。他踏出了囚禁室的门。 

Newton一眼不眨地看着他的背影消失，闭上了眼睛。  


    


先驱在Newton脑子里，先驱的思维像是激活了他未曾联结起来的神经元。它只用Newton的声音说话，它是Newton自我的思辨。对同一件事情有着完全不同的看法。脑子里有两种截然相反的思想，Newton并未感到奇怪，他常用托利得原则来说服自己，这正是智力高的表现。在去邵氏工业之前，Newton脑子里截然相反的想法包括：  
带走爱丽丝，跳槽去邵氏集团。培育新怪兽污染无人机甲。  
**留在PPDC，向Hermann表白，在PPDC跟Hermann谈恋爱。**  
最后他综合了两种方案，邀请Hermann去邵氏集团，然而他遭到了拒绝。  
竟然遭到了拒绝。这让Newton难以接受。Hermann应该为了他一起去邵氏集团。在Newton的方案里，他天才的聪明的大脑未设想Hermann不愿意与他同行。他们也许只是朋友。就算脑子联结在一起过，还和怪兽通感过——这不能代表什么。也有那么多进行链接的驾驶员没有成为情侣。脑子被短暂地拧在一起，不能说明他们变得亲密无间。这让人沮丧。他们甚至都没有接过吻，天！想到这里，Newton倒在实验室的椅子里，心神不宁。他和女孩子有过短暂的恋爱关系，很早以前，当他还不是博士的时候。在PPDC，他的精力都投入在怪兽的研究里。他没有喜欢过男人——但这不是重点，Newton没有将对一个人的感情置于对怪兽的研究之上，从来没有。他脑子混乱，他打开了音乐。  
   


_“Hermann了解我，他明白我对怪兽研究的执着和狂热。他是唯一一个能体会我这种感情的人。”_  
_“可我为什么变得畏首畏尾？”_  
_“Hermann还未准备好，洁癖，还害羞。Hermann根本没往那方面想，是我想多了。Hermann并不爱我。之前他，为我，不——那是人会在危机的时刻作出一些极端的举动。”_  
_“不要轻易放弃，再去邀请一次？”_  
_“我能直接堵上他的嘴巴，扔掉他的拐杖，脱掉他的衣服……”_  
_“在世界迎来末日之前，让他成为我的。”_  
_“之后呢？我们在上海安个家吗？”_  
_“是的，我还要带上怪兽大脑。我们一起回家，吃饭，拌嘴，做爱，日复一日，年复一年。”_  
_“直到我的计划成功。”_  
_“但他不会明白我为何要带上怪兽大脑，还会为我把怪兽大脑放在家里吵架。他那么聪明，他会发现我的研究——让怪兽与机甲成为一体……”_  
_“他会阻止我的研究。”_  
_“破坏我的计划。”_  
_“Hermann并不爱我。”_  
_“我也没有……那么爱他。他会成为阻碍。”_  
_“我们更欣赏你，了解你，爱你。”_  
_“末日是什么样子的？”_  
_“那是一幅美景，只有先驱才能看到的景色，你想再看看吗？”_  
   


Newton的手摸着装着怪兽大脑的容器壁。他出神地看着它，像仰望着远古的神祗一样。音箱里正在播放《End of the World》他这才张开嘴，说：“是的。”  
第四次与怪兽大脑链接，Newton并未见到一个新的地球。他做了一场春梦。刚刚的自我对话里的想象出现在他的眼前。他把Hermann按在实验室的桌子上，过瘦的Herman的身上只挂着一件衬衣，衬衣垫在背下，扣子都被撤掉了，Herman的右手还在袖子里。桌子上的人半是抗拒，半是欢迎。轻启着薄唇，皱着眉，眼角因为眼睛半眯着而浮现出皱纹，似乎是不满这样的环境。旁边的怪兽大脑，一只“触手”敲打着器皿壁。没有眼睛的一团组织“看着”他们。Newton知道Hermann讨厌这张桌子，这上面经常放着的是怪兽的尸体。过于洁癖的Hermann被迫躺在上面，躺在这张盛满“污秽”怪兽的桌上，这让Newton兴奋，性奋不已。他光着身体，抬起Hermann抬那条抬不起来的腿，分开他的腿，把自己的欲望刺进他的肠道里，在那个过于紧张的身体里律动。Hermann右手紧紧抓着他的手臂，左手捂着自己的嘴。Newton看着Hermann白皙的皮肤下突出的指骨，手背上的浅静脉，感受着他发抖的手指的力度，感受Hermann不能自已地随着他的动作晃动着腰。他折起他的腿，推得更深。Newton内心被喜悦填满了。大汗淋漓，所有的注意力全在Hermann身上。桌子边缘，残缺的怪兽集体组织像软体动物似得悄悄攀爬而上，蠕动着，慢慢缠上Newton，他身上的怪兽刺青转动眼珠，挥动着尾巴，迈开了步子，像活了动画在他的皮肤上游走。Hermann两只手都抓着Newton的手臂，脸上泛着潮红，用断断续续的呻吟呼唤更多。高潮迭起，Newton嘶吼起来，扬起脖子。五颜六色的怪兽刺青咧开嘴。“怪兽”们像是拉拉队一样旁观着，为Newton叫好。瓶中的大脑不知道何时离开了囚禁它的容器，泡得发紫的一条血管缠住他们两个人，瓶中的粘液滴在他们皮肤上。他们在一堆“大脑”的残留物里做爱。Newton越来越快，他控制不了自己的动作，射精的高潮，颅内高潮让他脑海中一片烟火，所有的细胞都被唤醒体验着巨大的高潮。他觉得自己会吃了Hermann，然后怪兽会吃了他。他觉得身上的刺青取代了他，他喂养了它们。或者现在正是他一边撕裂Hermann，一边被先驱吞噬。  


_“Hermann，Hermann！”Newton叫喊着。_  
_“Newton，我在这儿，嘿，看着我，你棒极了。”Hermann残疾的腿缠上了他的腰。_  
_“你会和我一起离开这吗？”Newton他俯下身，抓着Hermann的肩膀问。_  
_“是的。你不应该让你的才华埋没。你应该做你爱的事情，你会改变世界。”_  
_“和我一起研究怪兽。让它们回来。用你和我一样天才的头脑，帮助我，好吗？”_  
_“我会为你做这件事。”_

房间里的音响唱着：  
**If you come with me to the end of the world,**  
**I'll give you anything that lives on earth.**  
**You know that you only need to say the word**  
**So end my play with the end of the world.**

“我会和你一起走到世界的尽头。Newton。”先驱用着Hermann的声音说。那些残缺不全的怪兽肉块都退开了。Newton抱着Hermann，满意地笑了。  
第二天，Newton离开了PPDC。不辞而别。

 

Newton闭着眼睛回想这一切。刚才与他谈话的Hermann始终没有他梦里的Hermann完美。  
_“Hermann有能力我的研究中找到开启虫洞，让人类前往Anteverse.”_  
_“他也能帮我脱离困境。”_  
_“Hermann刚才看着我们的眼神和动作。我能感觉到，他渴望着我。”_  
_“他应该和我站在一起。”_  
_“不，他必须和我站在一起。”_

 

TBC.


	2. 2

2.  
Hermann和Jack、Nate还有邵女士还有PPDC活着的重要人员开了一整天的会。损失惨重的合作，资源、技术共享是最好的选择。但他们在对无人机是否应该彻底销毁的问题上产生了分歧。  
“销毁所有的无人机意味着我得从零开始。”邵氏集团的老板说着，她换了一套黑衣。  
“留着他们才是危险，你知道这场事故死了多少人吗？”Nate努力抑制着自己的愤怒。  
“这是我的责任。我会帮助你们进行重建。已经激活的无人机都会被处理掉。但是为了未来可能出现的战争，我们必须了解先驱的技术。它们不能完全毁灭。”  
“无人机有打开虫洞的方式，那是先驱的方法，这样铤而走险万一事情变得一发不可收拾，我们现在没有可以投入战斗的机甲了。”Nate说。  
“等到时机成熟，我们得反击。Nate.”Jack说，“Newton如果能脱离先驱的控制，我们就有了先发制人的机会。”他看着Hermann，问：“Newton有和你说起Anteverse吗？Hermann？”  
Hermann沉着脸，没有听到Jack的话。  
“Hermann？”Nate也叫了一声。  
仿佛还呆囚禁室的Hermann这才抬起头，他环顾了一下四周，打起精神，说：“Newton还没恢复神智。短期内让他变成十年前那个Newton，很困难。”  
“也许他再也无法……”Jack略失望地说。  
“我会想出办法！”Hermann立刻打断他的话，他都未发觉自己说话的声音提高了好几个分贝，而且还站了起来。  
“Dr.Gottlieb，请冷静。”邵女士抬了抬手，说：“Dr.Geiszler在我那里的研究资料你可以过去检查和研究。”Hermann在邵的注视下重新坐下，过了好几秒，说了声谢谢。邵点了下头，转移了话题，继续说：“按你的描述，关键是Newton曾经链接过的怪兽大脑。”  
“是的，”Hermann摸了摸额头，Newton与它第一链接倒在地上的模样又浮在他脑海里，他说：“但是无法确定那是否是先驱的残余大脑……”  
“你与它链接过吗？”邵继续问。  
“没有。”  
“据我所知，你曾经和Dr.Geiszler一同链接过怪兽的大脑。”  
Hermann瞪大了眼。心里一紧。在场的所有人都看着他，像是等着他解释说明，他们的眼睛里闪现着一丝怀疑。会议室鸦雀无声。是的，他们遭到了背叛，一场精心策划了十年的阴谋差点让地球上所有的生物死亡。科学需要怀疑精神，但人与人之间的信任一旦出现裂痕就难以恢复到当初了。更何况“背叛者”是同生共死之人——而他差点被Newton亲手杀死。

_“你必须阻止它，Newton。”_  
“我……”  
“你必须阻止这一切。”  
“我没有那么强大！”Newton掐住Hermann的脖子说，“抱歉……我必须杀死你。” 

一阵无名的怒火串上Hermann心头，他极力克制自己的情绪，紧绷着脸，说：“我未被先驱影响。我从未和这个，这个——”话到一半，卡在喉咙里。他推开椅子站起来，拿起拐杖，用他最快的速度一瘸一拐地走到墙壁旁，使劲用金属拐杖敲了一下墙壁，“叮”的一声，黑色的墙壁像是拉起了窗帘变得透明，另一侧实验室里存放着Newton珍藏的“大脑”展现在众人面前。  
“我从未，和这它链接。”Hermann慢慢说，声音恢复了正常。  
“这很好。”邵微笑着说，“接下来会有许多工作需要你的协助，Dr.Gottlieb.”  
Hermann敲了一下拐杖，却说，“我会留在这里PPDC.”  
“当然，这是你的自由。但Dr.Geiszler的许多资料还在上海，得你亲自去取。包括他的私人物品。我想你能从那儿得到有用的信息。毕竟你们曾经共事过很久。你应该比我更了解他。”  
“你不是打算带走Dr.Geiszler？”Hermann朝着她走进了一步。  
“短时间内我不想再看到他。”邵说着，她的目光越过Hermann，停留在对面房间“大脑”上。“可是，如果你们无法取得进展，我会收回给你们这些：资料，怪兽大脑，还有Dr.Geiszler，从法律上来讲，他依然是我邵氏集团的员工之一。”  
Hermann站在原地，琢磨着这句话里的意义。邵没有解雇Newton，她有打算和野心，大概是打算挽回名誉和财产损失。Hermann点了下头，一言不发地走回到自己的桌位上。  
会议在晚饭前结束，他们打成了一致：  
无人机会留下最初样机和一台未激活的量产机。  
从Newton身上得到通往Anteverse的技术以及控制怪兽的方法。  
第二点需要时间。人类对Anteverse，对先驱不甚了解。而无知的鲁莽行动会带来灾难性的后果。会议上的人都深刻体会这一点。他们的计划会持续很久，也许要过好几代人才能实现。  
Hermann并不想去Anteverse。噩梦在他脑子里缠绕了他十年，那还是只是残缺的怪兽大脑带给他的痛苦。还好实现第二点技术上需要很长时间，他安慰自己。Hermann没有再去囚禁着Newton的牢房。他把自己关在实验室里，只从Jack那儿得知Newton的状况。Jack说Newton不怎么说话，问关于先驱的问题他都不做回答，仿佛嘴巴贴上了封条。Jack对说先驱不想泄漏任何重要信息，提防着人类打过去。Hermann只是笑笑，说：“也许吧。”  
“倒是昨天，Newton忽然说想见你。也许他Newton的部分还时不时冒出来。”  
Hermann想继续不失礼貌地笑一笑，结束这个话题，但是他笑不出来，他说：“我去也得不到任何答案。”  
几日后，Hermann坐上了去邵氏工业总部的私人飞机。飞机上的乘客只有他一人。他放开拐杖，靠在椅子上，座位很大，周围没人。窗外蓝天白云，他望过去，云朵让他感到了久违的平静。缺口打开后，人类几乎所有注意力都放在了来自海洋深处的缺口，太久没有仰望过头顶的世界。远处卷云的尾巴展现各种自由的弧度，Hermann看着它们出神，难得的休憩时刻，倦意慢慢的蔓延开来，他想起了过去和Newton共事的时光，想着Newton邀请他的情景，想着Newton的不辞而别……那之后，他离婚了。他发现自己离不开PPDC，也无法真正离开他的研究回到之前的生活里。他没有搞清楚他真正的生活是什么。离婚一个星期后他去找过一次Newton，他想着那天，那晚。Newton穿着花西装，戴着墨镜。他们在外面吃了一顿晚饭。Newton吃饭时摘下了墨镜，点了很多菜。Hermann不记得自己到底吃了什么，但他清楚得记得Newton衣服上的花纹，和他们的仿若发生在不久之前的对话：

“你离婚了？”  
“是的。”  
“你特地来告诉我的吗？”  
“哦，不，我……”Hermann扯了扯衣领，说：“太久没见，不仅是我，PPDC里也变了不少。”  
“我听说罗利死了。”  
Herman往嘴里送了一片菜叶，一边咀嚼一边点了点头。  
“Hermann，”Newton忽然身体前倾，抓住Hermann放桌上的左手，说：“我很高兴你来看我，真的。”Newton的手掌很烫，Hermann想抽出自己的手来。但对上Newton的眼神后放弃了。Newton的眼睛比之前深邃，Hermann想着也许是戴隐形眼镜的原因。他的眼睛里闪烁着诚恳。  
“我也变了不少，Hermann.”  
“你戴起了隐形眼镜。”  
“不不不，不仅仅是这个，”Newton抓紧了Hermann的手，好像怕他会随时跑走一样，他低头，说：“我找到我的另一半了，Hermann.”  
“另一半？”  
“是的，我和她同居了。爱丽丝——她简直是完美的。”  
“所以……你结婚了？”Hermann说着，努力让自己的声音听起来平静。  
“没呢，我们没有必要用结婚来证明什么。她知道我的一切，她明白我，我也理解她。她总是会给我惊喜。”Newton神采飞扬，Hermann只在实验室里看到过这样的Newton，Newton对怪兽痴迷时才有这种表情，在得到证实里实验的结论才有的神色……Hermann想要抽回自己的手，非常非常想要这样做。他来这里是一个错误。他为何要对他说自己离婚的事，这让他现在看起来十分的可怜。Newton有了伴侣，而这个人当然不会是他。他先拒绝过Newton，Newton不辞而别。现在到这来见Newton想来挽回什么不存在的东西？  
“Hermann？”  
“嗯？我在听着。”  
“你要和我一起去看看她吗？我很想很想把你介绍给爱丽丝，我说了很多关于你的事情。 **她也一直很想和你交流。”**  
“我……”Hermann的手心出汗了，他说：“我想这不大适合，而且现在时间也不早了。”他终于抽出自己手，但是被Newton再次抓住，他的手掌盖在他的手背上，说：“我很想你，Hermann，非常想你。我还是希望你能来邵氏工业， **我们一起工作，没有什么可以难倒我们，我们在一起可以改变世界。”**  
Hermann睁目结舌。Newton盯着他，持续了好几秒，直到服务生上了新的菜打断了他们之间缄默。  
“Newton……”Hermann垂下眼睛，看着新上的那盘菜，盘子里的肉，说：“缺口已经关闭了。”  
Newton迷了一下眼睛，依然盯着Hermann，像是在分析着对方，想要搞清楚为什么他会拒绝。他放开了手，摊开了手，说：“我明白了。”  
“时候不早了。”Newton说，“你住哪儿？”  
“我定的晚上的机票。”  
“明天你坐我们的私人飞机回去。”Newton露出一个大大的笑容，得意的笑容，“晚上就住我定的酒店。”Hermann显得很局促，他不知如何回应，只得摇了下头。  
“你有什么紧急的一定要今晚还是明天就要完成工作吗？”  
“没有，可我不能接受你的……”  
“没有什么但是，你拒绝了我两次。这点小小的帮助不能再推辞了。邵氏集团给我开的年薪比在PPDC多了2个零。”Newton耸耸肩，说：“我负担得起这点小钱。Hermann，我们可是拯救了世界的。”  
“很多事情都变了。”Newton笑了下，他大口吃着盘子里的肉，细细咀嚼着，仔细品味，他贪婪地看着Hermann，说， **“但是你还是你，Hermann，从未改变。”**  
“我变了。”Hermann说。  
Newton拿着筷子，眯着眼睛凑近Hermann，夹了一块肉塞进Hermann嘴里，说：“不说这个了。我送你去酒店。”  
Hermann吃到了从没尝过的甜味。  
“糖醋排骨。”Newton咧开嘴笑嘻嘻地说，“你需要多吃一点，Hermann。”  
Hermann知道Newton嘴里是同样的味道。Newton像是知道Hermann在想什么一样，说：“我们之间的通感还在。只有在像现在这样，我们靠的很近的时候，做同一件事情的时候才会有。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“刚才实验的结果。”Newton把筷子放在桌上，叫来了服务员结账。  
接着他送Hermann去了酒店。离开前，Newton吻住了Hermann，然后不等Hermann说什么就戴上墨镜，说：“好梦。”  
“Newton……”Hermann目瞪口呆，拐杖倒在地毯上，悄无声息。  
“再见，Hermann.”  
**他无法忘记那个吻。** 在酒店里，Hermann到凌晨2点半才睡着。他满脑子都是关于Newton的细节。他不记得怎么入睡的，第二天回到PPDC的过程也像是在做梦一样。Newton没有再来见他，甚至一个电话也没有打过。

 

Hermann被乘务员叫醒了。Hermann揉了下眼睛，他一路睡过来。已经是下午3点。  
下了飞机，机场外，已有邵氏的员工在等着他。Hermann坐上了他们的车，很快就到了邵氏工业大楼。上次，Hermann来这个大楼时这里一片混乱。现在已经看不出之前发生过什么。Hermann走进电梯，去了最顶层。他以为会到邵的办公室，但是没有。他被带去了一间很小的房间。过半分钟，邵才到场，她穿着一身白衣。一个工作人员拿出一个黑色的盒子放在桌上。邵让其他人员的离开房间。  
“这是Newton的工作资料，在他的用户权限下进行的操作数据。还有关于无人机的里怪兽细胞的资料。”邵说。  
“你们搜过他的家吗？”Hermann问。  
“是的，但哪里没有什么重要的东西，怪兽的大脑按照之前的约定移交给你们PPDC。”  
“也许有遗漏。”Hermann说，他看着黑色的盒子。  
“你可以去寻找。”邵说，“Dr.Gottlieb，但是黑盒子里的数据现在是不能带到这座大楼之外的。我们已经在进行分析里，我想你可以留在这一段时间帮助我们加快进程。”  
“我会在我力所能及范围之内帮助你。”Hermann说。  
邵的手放在黑盒子上，纠正道：“Dr.Gottlieb，是帮助我们，所有的人类。”  
“我明白你的意思。”邵说，示意要Hermann坐下谈话。Hermann把拐杖靠在桌边。   
“之前Newton在PPDC时和你透露过什么吗？”  
“你还在怀疑我？”  
“不，我知道你们很亲密。之前我担心Newton对你透露不该透露的消息影响我的无人机部署计划。但我担心的方向错了。”  
“他什么也没说。他，不，先驱——他们把自己藏得够好。”Hermann努力让右脸的笑肌运动起来。他戴上了眼镜，说：“让我看看他们之前都做了些什么吧。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Newton被转移到了另一间牢房。新的牢房是白色的，有床，有座椅，有厕所。装满了摄像头。他无法接触任何联网的电子设备。这是一间极为安全到无聊的房间。他的一举一动被严密监控着。Jack不再把他绑在椅子上，Newton戴着不会影响他小范围活动的手铐和脚铐，走路时会发出响声。一天的大部分时间，他是在睡眠中的度过的。醒着时，他瞪着眼，看着某一面墙。他不戴眼镜看书，而房间里也只有纸张能够让他主动获取信息。没人知道他在想些什么，也没人知道在这具身体里的是先驱还是Newton。只是偶尔，他表现得像是Newton，嚷嚷着要放音乐，要摇滚，要电子，要这个的现场版，那个的黑胶版。  
“拜托，至少来点音乐。”Newton戴上了眼镜，大吼大嚷：“我知道有人在看着我。你们这样看着我，我也不能把你们吃掉！有点人性行不行！？”他说话和动作都像是一个正常的人类，神情像Newton，语气像Newton。但没人能肯定Newton是否活在这具身体里。  
“我知道，你们在看着我。Jack还是邵？”  
Jack在的时候一般会回答，“是我。”  
“你们不会一直这样关着我的。”  
“我们可以。”  
Newton——先驱露出笑容，嘲讽的笑容。  
“有多少先驱在地球？”Jack的声音在Newton的房间里回响。  
“我拒绝回答。”  
Jack依然没法从Newton那儿得到什么有用的信息。但他总是不甘心，跑去问同样的问题，得到一样的回答。他很想捶一下墙。  
“Hermann在哪里？”Newton放下眼镜。  
“他不在这里。”  
Newton知道Hermann不在这儿，但他还是问了这个问题，他接着问：“他去哪儿了？”  
“谁在问？”  
“朋友，好朋友。”Newton说，他的表情看起来很愉快。始终都很愉快。  
Jack的脸色更差了。  
“如果你回答我的问题，我会回答你的一个问题。”Newton忽然改变了态度。他晃了晃手臂，仿佛看得见墙对面的人似的打起来招呼。Jack透过这“墙壁”观察着房间里的人，他不相信Newton，从头到尾，从上倒下，里里外外，完全完全不相信Newton Geiszler——这个世界上最疯狂的人，主动和怪兽大脑链接的人，重新开启了噩梦。  
Mako本不会那样死去。  
Jack思考了半分钟，说：“他在邵氏工业。”  
“很好的回答。”Newton撸起袖子，露出更多怪兽刺青，他说，“现在，我来回答你的问题。先驱——我们是独行侠。我是先驱之一，同时也是先驱本身。我们共享知识、记忆、思维和你们所说的感情。你的担心注定会发生的，缺口会再次打开，不是由你们，而是由我，由我们。你需要牢记一点：你们会失败，你们注定会从地球上消失。”  
拳头砸在墙上。  
“我想你在生气，可能还想杀了我。”Newton扭了扭头，喉咙里哼了两声，继续说：“我不在乎，你可以杀了我。但是我们还是会开启缺口。如果你杀了我，Newton也会死去，以人类现在的心智和技术，你们无法打开通往Anteverse的缺口。在你威胁别人的时候，先看清楚自己的能力在哪里。”  
“我会让你亲口说出来。”Jack放开了拳头，垂下了手。那一定是先驱在说话。先驱的自信和毫不在乎口吻是在施加压力。他想把Newton绑在手术台上，看清楚他脑子里到底出了什么问题，用最直接的办法去修理他的脑子，让先驱说出更多东西，但jack并不知道如何去做这件事情。他顶多只能把Newton打晕抬到手术室里。Jack离开了监控室，碰到了学员们，这些孩子们跑了过来问着机甲的事情。权牺牲后，许多管理的事情暂时集落到了nate的身上，nate忙得不可开交。现在，他独自管着这帮孩子们。  
Jack抱着手臂。人员不足。他要处理的杂事也多，统计死亡人员名单，找个地方存放即将会送来的部分怪兽尸体，还得找一个正常的怪兽研究者，重建流浪者……Jack还没有放弃想撬开Newton脑子的想法。  
Amara使劲拍了一下Jack的背，问：“你又去找那个Newton了？”  
“我也希望还有别的Newton.”  
“嘿，当然有，还有被苹果砸中的Newton.”  
“这一点也不好笑，Amara.”Jack拍拍她的肩膀。  
“但你刚才还是笑了。”Amara得意地做了个鬼脸，“如果需要我们帮助的，请一定告诉我们。”Amara的关心让Jack这些天来第一次真正地笑了。“谢谢，我会的。”Jack说。他打算等Hermann回来再想Newton的问题。毕竟牢房里的Newton此时无害。先驱再聪明，也得呆在Newton的身体里。一个手无寸铁，不擅长搏斗的博士身体很容易被打倒在地。他们得齐心协力把烂摊子处理好了，才有条件去创造前往Anteverse的单向缺口。

 Hermann离开PPDC已经三天。Hermann在这个屋子里呆了三天，除了吃饭，在酒店睡觉，他每天在这个房间工作12个小时，这里的工作量比不上之前在实验室的，但却非常疲惫。分析这些Newton的数据，导致他每时每刻都在想着Newton。Newton为什么这样做？Newton经常中午才来上班，中午经常点牛排，Newton在深夜里把电缆换了型号……Hermann查阅了Newton账号的操作记录，只要与无人机甲量产相关的工厂都被Newton做过手脚。  
“Newton还留了后门，邵女士，你应该尽快关掉机甲工厂。”  
“这是一笔巨大的损失。”邵丽雯说，她并未表现出对损失的厌恶，脸上没有流露出什么情绪。或许这些烧掉的钱，下跌的股价还未触及到邵氏工业的底线。  
“我得知道Newton是如何将怪兽与机甲融合的。如何控制它们的行为。”  
“生物工程并不是我的强项，邵女士。”  
“你用怪兽的血液制造了火箭推进器。”  
“喔，那是和Newton在一起工作时，我受到了一些影响，但我不喜欢怪兽。我是一个数学家。”Hermann抿了抿嘴，“与Newton共用一个实验室是极为痛苦的，他很吵，而且他总是……”Hermann想到之前黏糊糊的实验室，划定的边界，吵架，争论，吐槽和许多的关于Newton的细节：越过界限的怪兽大肠；Newton切完尸体忘记洗手拿错他的印着公式的杯子，Hermann没再用过那个杯子，他的杯子理所当然成了Newton的了。Hermann摇摇头，说：“那是先驱做的，不是吗？”  
邵笑了笑。要是换做之前，这样的提问会让她目光更为锐利。  
Hermann继续说：“先驱与怪兽之间有着自然的联结。而怪兽只有一个目标，那就是先驱的目标。怪兽就像是先驱的延伸。我们不知道他们是如何做到的。”  
“它们能做到的，我们同样可以。”邵自信地仰起头，“工具是人的延伸，就像机甲，是人的延伸。我们必须以其人之道还治其人之身。”  
Hermann关上了面前的显示数据，关上了黑色的盒子，房间里暗淡了许多。他摘下了眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁上方。他到这儿来没有起到什么作用，这些数据邵丽雯自己都能分析。邵非常聪明，虽然被先驱欺骗了，但她有能力化险为夷。“单向缺口是不够的，”邵把手放在了Hermann的手旁边，她又打开盒子，掉出了所有的数据，Newton的行动轨迹像一张蓝色的地图浮现在半空中。邵说：“他策划了十年，培育怪兽的时间和动作和我设计和制造无人机甲一致，仅仅是这些行动，这些数字，是无法知道先驱与怪兽之间的联系的。要赢，必须有武器。”  
“你到底想……”Hermann偏一偏脑袋，就可以碰到邵的肩膀。他紧张地保持着距离。  
“控制怪兽，先驱。”邵直截了当地说。  
Hermann张口结舌，Newton-先驱的脸在他记忆中交替。邵的想法如同一道风暴，掀起Hermann闪回的回忆和情绪。  


_**对研究的对象，必须要有爱。** _

Newton爱怪兽，甚过爱人类。Hermann想着，正是因为如此，Newton才会被先驱控制。Newton并不爱任何一个人。而该死的，Hermann不想承认自己对这个痴迷怪兽到被先驱控制的疯子和傻瓜的感情。所以人类总是容易爱上自己的反面吗？Newton离开后，他甚至都学会了解剖怪兽，让蓝色的血溅在他的面罩上，忘记自己有严重的洁癖。他瘸了的腿在隐隐作痛。  
“这几乎是不可能的。”Hermann说。  
“几乎。”  
“如果失败，我们会被它们控制。”  
“但是如果成功了，我们可以消灭Anteverse.从源头上结束战争，收益远大于风险。”邵的态度坚决。她说：“无人机是我毕生的心血，我设计它的初衷是为了减少伤亡，赚钱只是附加价值。许多的牺牲是可以避免的，许多的。你可能不相信，很多年前我也参加过驾驶员的训练，为了体验真实的驾驶员的生活，不过，只是培训。富士山之前我没有真正上过战场。我训练的搭档死在东京，她死得毫无价值……”邵顿了顿，说：“Anteverse和先驱一直存在就战争不会结束。既然无法避免死亡，那我们可以降低死亡的人数。无人机的事故完全背离了我的初衷，事情脱离了我的掌控，拜Newton Geiszler——先驱所赐。我邀请他加入邵氏工业时以为他会拒绝，毕竟我这儿没有生物工程部门。现在想想，这个平台和环境正是他所需要的，这是他计划的一部分。”  
Hermann僵坐在位置上，重新看着邵丽雯。她的话像是肺腑之言，追忆死者的时候流露出了片刻的柔情，柔情丝毫没有消减她的棱角。Hermann不擅长安慰人，而他不确定这种时候能说出适合的安慰的话，而且眼前的人可能并不需要无用的安慰。“我很抱歉。”他还是说，“我不擅长生物工程。”  
“我知道。”邵说：“我有你的简历，详细的。我本想邀请过你，但Dr.Geiszler说他邀请过你，而你不想离开PPDC。”Hermann垂下了肩膀，点了下头。如果当初选择和Newton来邵氏工业，他会及早发现“爱丽丝”的存在，他会阻止Newton陷得更深。他在心里苦笑。  
邵慎重地说，“我们的目标是相同的，仅在实现手段上有分歧。关键依然是在Newton身上，从先驱那儿得到的信息会左右计划。最坏的情况—— **我们不得不杀了他。”**  
“我不会让这种可能发生。”Hermann抬起头说。  
邵微笑，“告诉你这些，是希望得到你的帮助。我不打算再邀请你加入邵氏工作。事到如今，已经没有那个必要。我希望你不仅以数学家的身份去寻找方法，而是以另一种身份去寻找先驱和怪兽之间的联结，先驱与Newton之间的联结。我相信你能找到这种‘联结’的本质。”  
“为什么？为什么你认为我可以找到。”Hermann眼角的皱纹都透着痛苦。邵露出了惊讶的笑容，说：“ _ **因为你爱着他。**_ 我可以感觉和推测出来，第一次你阻止我杀死他的时，第二次在会议上时，以及现在。是你发先了先驱的存在，而我当了他十年的老板也未发现端倪。我想，也许Newton对你有同样的感觉。你们之间有着特别的联系，”  
Hermann瞪大了眼睛，移开目光，张开嘴想说什么，但又迟迟说不出话来。他发出长长一声叹息，似乎把肺都要吐了出来，然后他沉默着，让桌上投影的数据蓝光打在他的颧骨上。许久后，他才说：“这不重要。”这真的不重要。他在心里重复。Newton对他有什么感情，都无法影响他现在的决定， **他不会继续让先驱侵蚀Newton的心智，他不会让任何人杀死Newton.**  
“这很重要，而且这是我找你来的原因。”  
“你想利用这种‘联系’。”Hermann说。  
“是的。”邵坦然地说，“用它们的方式消灭它们。达成我们在会议上的一致。”  
Hermann再次关上盒子，拿起来拐杖，朝着门口走去。他并不想去Anteverse，并不想去毁灭别人的星球，但是……  
“Gottlieb，你有东西忘记了。”邵喊住Hermann。Hermann转过身，邵已走到他面前，她拿出了一张卡，说：“这是Newton家的门卡。我只把怪兽大脑搬过去了。”她的笑容深邃，带着善意。Hermann的手在犹豫。他还是接过了卡。

****

Newton的在上海的家里和在PPDC的寝室的布置大相庭径。  
Hermann独自一人站在他Newton的房子里。墙上挂着主题是细胞的抽象画，吧台上有水果。冰箱门打开着，里面是空的。半瓶威士忌放在茶几上。一个绿色的苹果躺在地板上，沙发和椅子东倒西歪。落地窗外的夜景装饰这一切，Hermann在客厅来来回回走了几次。他捡起来了地的苹果，握在手里，苹果的皮已经干瘪。他望向窗外，看到了自己的身影，和夜色融为一体的影子。无名的悲哀涌上心头。他踏上台阶，走进了卧室，踩上了价格不菲的奶油色地毯。他没脱鞋子，下意识退了回去。环顾了一下Newton的卧室，他再次踩到了地毯上，非常柔软。右侧的椅子散落着断掉电线，左侧空荡荡的，但他能从地面和墙壁上残留的痕迹看出那里曾经是摆放着“爱丽丝”的位置。他走了过去。他打开了床头柜，衣柜，行李箱：花的衬衣和西装，各种名牌的墨镜、手表——毫无价值的东西，还有怪兽的海报和书，电吉他、黑胶碟、CD和模型……Hermann不知道自己能找到什么。  
他躺在了Newton的床上。关掉了床头的灯。枕头有一块是硬的。Hermann重新坐起来，拿起枕头抖了抖。一块长方形的金属掉在床上，这是Newton的录音设备。他见过，很多次。  
他打开了开关：

__

_“怪兽与人类心智共感实验，开始。大脑活动区在额叶，有可能，大脑区域损坏过于严重无法进行心智共感。说句题外话：Hermann，如果你听到这个，那么可能我活着而且证明了我的实验成功。如果是这样，那么我赢了。或者我死了，那你要知道这都是你的错，真的是。是你逼我这样做的，这种情况，某种程度上，还是我赢了。我要开始了……三，二，一……”  
 "NEWTON，你做了什么？”_ ****

****

这是Newton第一次与怪兽电脑连接的录音。  
声音停止了，过了五六秒，录音再次响起：  
“这是第二次试验，怪兽与人类心智共感试验。我用其他的怪兽的大脑修复了这个，那个刚出生的小怪兽，它的大脑组织和细胞简直完美。额叶没有问题，我想我能得到更多的信息。万一缺口再被打开的话，我是说，缺口不能再被打开。Hermann，你真的不应该拒绝我，我像是失恋了。我长这么大就没有失恋过，我这么帅，这么有趣，没有你也可以拯救过世界的摇滚明星， **你这个洁癖、老古板、书呆子，我爱怪兽甚过你！** 我当做你听到了我的声音，我要把你从我脑子里面暂时赶出去了，第二次共感试验，开始。”  
 “我看到了……Anteverse，我的天……这里是地狱，乌云密布，没有河流，没有阳光。”  
“以前的地球多美的美丽。Hermann，我希望你也能看看。Hermann！它们不是毫无目的消耗别的星球资源，不是这样的，它们是在惩罚，惩罚我们……”  
“它能看到怪兽看到的，它能看到我，噢，不是那样，我不能！”  
Newton胡言乱语说了很多，然后是哭声和哀嚎。接着五分钟的寂静，只有微弱的呼吸声，录音再次响起来：“一切都很好。完美如初。没有异常。”  
Hermann像是被再次抓住脖子一样难以呼吸。  


_**“我有了一个计划。”**_  
_**“我们有了一个计划。”**_  
_**“我们要拯救世界，从新开始。”**_  


Hermann把苹果扔了出去，给Jack打了电话。  
他必须回去，立刻，马上。

  
 

TBC


	4. 4

4. 

Hermann在Newton的床上睡了几个小时，黎明前坐上了回ppdc的飞机。早上，邵的私人飞机落在PPDC外的空地上。空气里有熟悉的味道，稀薄而热切。Hermann慢慢走下来，Jack正站在楼梯下等着他。  
“欢迎回来。Dr.Gottlieb”Jack仰着头说。Hermann的左脚刚刚踏在地面上，Jack试探性地问：有什么进展？”  
“我查看了Newton在邵氏工业数据，但是那些数据没什么用处……”Hermann说了一半，这才奇怪为何Jack特地来接他，Hermann立刻问：“Newton发生了什么事情？”  
“他很好，”Jack说，“先驱——很有精神。他说人类会失败，说它们会打开缺口。他们在那里预言人类的命运。”  
“他，它怎么说的？”  
“有录像，你等会可以看。我们把他转移到了新的房间。”  
Hermann默默地走着。他的外套下的衬衣胸前口袋装着Newton的录音器。凌晨，他听完了里面的录音。Newton与怪兽大脑第二次链接的录音后还有断断续续的对话，Newton像是变身怪医里的Jekyll和 Hyde一样讨论、争吵。那些蕴含着丰富感情的“独白”仿若是戏剧里台词。Hermann可以想象出Newton的表情，能感受他声音里的情绪——热爱、希望、期盼、失落、失望，失望滑落到一个点之后变成了愤怒，随着另一股意识的介入，怒意的高涨，恨意也随之而来。在一个狭小的空间和一个渺小的人类身体里，响起暴风雨般的嘶吼……Newton与先驱抗争着，没有放弃——Hermann相信这一点，只要Newton没有放弃反抗，他就一定能找到办法。Hermann望了望一脸焦虑的Jack。他还未决定是否要告诉Jack录音的存在. 他有许多的理由要把录音拿出来，让所有的人听到Newton的独白，给其他更专业的人去研究Newton和先驱的每一句话的时间，地点，去寻找可能存在的线索。但他有一个理由，唯一一个理由让他不要这样做。  
“他还想见你。”Jack说。  
“我会去见他的。”Hermann转头正视着Jack说，“我有许多问题想问他。”  
“看来这趟上海之旅让你下定决心了。”  
“我必须救他。”Hermann说。  
Jack本想拍拍Hermann的肩膀，他想起对方的洁癖，把举起的手握成了拳，然后像是敲门似的在空中晃了晃，在放下，郑重地说：“我有一个想法。”  
“想法？”  
“先驱在Newton脑子里，那毕竟是Newton的脑子。它被限制在人类大脑的结构里。我们可以用一些办法让他说话，像是催眠啊或者更有效的——刺激，某些区域，像是额叶联合区，检查一下他的联结路径，觉察系统，丘觉，说不定还真的能知道先驱在哪个地方藏着。”  
“这是你的想法吗？”Hermann却问。  
“当然是的。”Jack说：“如果这个方法不行，我们还可以寻找其他的办法。毕竟总得尝试一下。你是他的朋友，我想……”  
“所以呢？如果你在额叶找到了先驱，让我切除他的额叶吗？”Hermann质问，同时拐杖重重地敲击了一次地面。朝阳洒了下来，洒在Hermann的脸上，他没有感到丝毫的温暖。Jack诧异地看着Hermann怫郁的脸，对他的反应感到意外。而Hermann正加快步伐，想把Jack甩在身后。  
“等等，Dr.Gottlieb！”Jack喊道。Hermann努力让拐杖和腿都能快一点，每迈开一个比平时大15厘米的步子，他的肩膀就会晃动得更激烈。他讨厌Jack的主意，讨厌这条瘸腿。三秒钟后，Jack就跑着追上了Hermann，他解释：“我不是这个意思。我们能让它告诉我们有用的信息。它们的技术，历史，我们可以攻打Anteverse.”  
“够了！”Hermann大声说，随后他又走了一段距离。他正在变得急躁、易怒，变得更加敏感。他意一时到这点，停下，让自己心平气的面对Jack.  
在Jack眼里Hermann正处于一种神经紧张的状态，他踩到他的雷区了，他说：“你需要休息。Dr.Gottlieb.”  
“我会的，”Hermann说，“我会竭尽所能寻找你们要的信息。但是首先，我必须先找回我的朋友。”  
Jack点点头。Hermann结束了这次不愉快的对话。Hermann指节发白的左手盖在的心脏上。他目前不打算将录音交给PPDC，他有充足的理由不这么做。

_“你爱Hermann吗？”_  
“我爱他——也许。他和我完全不一样。”  
“这是你的局限，Newton.”  
“但，我是爱他的吧？”  
“非常不幸，是的。”  
“你能感觉到吗？Alice.”  
“是的，但这可真让我嫉妒，亲爱的。” 

Newton在房间里走走转转。换上了一件水蓝色的病人袍。赤脚。头发乱糟糟。Hermann站在墙的另一边看着他。他独自在监控室呆了两天，看完了这几天的录像，反复查看了Newton和Jack的对话。他在寂静里看着屏幕里Newton和房间里的Newton，像是处在不可见的动荡的潮汐之下，在翻腾的水流里保持着冷静。第四天，他说服Jack给Newton播放音乐。现在，Newton只要在他的房间里喊上一首歌名，乐曲就自动播放起来。Newton跟着歌声跳舞，像是在舞池里摇摆。脚裸的链子和手臂的链子发出响亮的碰撞声，他的病服下摆摇曳，偶尔会露出大腿，他还在那儿唱歌：

Insanity is setting in  
Reality is getting thin  
The particles are dancing all around  
I can't deny the hardest thing for me  
Is finding time to finally breathe  
See no signs of ever coming down  
Another wave is coming in

Newton在唱《Million Miles an Hour》，Hermann竟然知道这首歌，他全神贯注地听他唱歌，Newton在实验室放过很多次这支乐队的歌曲。Hermann惊讶于自己也还记得乐队名。Newton唱完后，转身朝着Hermann在的那堵墙后说：“Hermann.”  
Hermann没回应他。  
“我可以感觉到你。”  
“为什么不和我说话？”  
“我再也不会伤害你的，Hermann，那不是我。”  
“我知道……”Hermann说，“现在也不是你。”  
Newton夸张地笑着，说：“这话很伤人。”  
“我必须知道Newton是否还在。”  
“当然，在。我一直都在。”Newton努努嘴说：“噢，你在怀疑。”  
“我想去相信你。”  
“那么，你进来，”Newton说，向着墙面走了两步，说： **“检查我，看我到底是不是Newton.”** 他走的到墙边，右手贴在白色的墙面上，锋利的目光可以穿透墙面， **“你的心跳是不是加快了？** Hermann.”  
Hermann闭上嘴，抿着嘴。  
“我不会伤害你的，Hermann，”Newton举起手。“这些锁链可以收缩到手铐里，两手就不能自由活动了，不能跳舞，不能拥抱你。”Newton抬了抬腿，说：“还有脚链也是。”Hermann看在眼里。  
“我很想你。”Newton继续说，眼露哀伤。“有一天晚上，Jack进来差点把我推进手术室。”  
“你在撒谎。”Hermann说，“Jack没有这样做过。”  
“喔，不是我，不是我！”Newton摇头，挠头，说：“我真的很想你。”他的左手也放在墙面上，身体向前，鼻尖也贴在了墙面上。他盯着墙，盯着墙后的Hermann，说：“我们需要好好谈谈，我的好朋友。”  
好朋友这个词刺痛着Hermann的神经。这不是一个描述，而是一种戏谑。Hermann移除了墙壁的伪装，白色褪去，露出了这个房间透明的组隔层。他走了过去，望着透明墙壁对面的Newton.距离他们上次见面已经过了二十天。Newton贴在墙上的手往上挪了一点，他从上打下打量着Hermann，说：“你瘦了，憔悴了。”  
“我要和Newton讲话。”Hermann说。  
“我在这儿。”  
“你不是。”  
Newton露出一个大大咧咧的笑容，他说：“我们很乐意和你交流。你非常的聪明。你应该知道现在是怎样的情况，你想要找的Newton并非被我们囚禁起来，我们也没有杀死他。 **他一直都在。** 你说的每一句话，每一个动作，每一个神情都可以激起他的感情，我们的感情。你们称呼这这种感情为——爱？”  
“你们不配说这个词。”Hermann说。  
“哇哦，你这样说可就不怎么友好了。”Newton嗤笑两声，“不过——这就是你的局限性。让我告诉你一些真相。人类对地狱的想象，源自Anteverse；源自地底深处的缺口。怪兽，它们作为末世的使者，地狱的来访者，一致都潜藏在你们人类的历史里。人类对于地底深处，对深渊、洪水、异形，对于长着角的‘恶魔’的恐惧来自Anteverse.当我们第一次来到地球时，这颗星球远没有现在这样——美丽。恐龙是一群可爱的动物，我们并未对这群可爱的家伙们做什么，我们离开了。但是，哈，大概是你们的神在帮助我们，小行星、气候变化、海底的火山让它们灭绝了，那一段时间的地球是十分适合我们居住的。我们在这儿逗留过一段时间，远古的记忆在你们口耳相传的神话，你们的文字里扭曲但却记录了我们的存在。”  
“那为什么离开。又为什么回来。”  
“因为——我们热爱这颗星球。这个星球给了我们不少灵感，怪兽的形象。我们发现了作为哺乳动物的巨型动物，比蛋生有更强的战斗能力，顺便一提，克隆的怪兽开始是不能自然的受孕。至于离开——当然是为了回来。而回来是为了你们人类。你们的文明一直在毁灭的边缘延续着，我们只是帮助你们快一点走向自我毁灭。”  
“胡扯。”Hermann说，“你的解释也没有真正回答问题。你在兜圈子。”  
“我想你应该了解一下，爱不是你们人类独有的。你们总以为自己是宇宙中最了不起的种族。并非如此，绝非如此。如果你不相信，你可以再次和我们通感，亲爱的Hermann.”  
“别那样叫我。”Hermann低声说。他看着Newton，先驱的眼睛。脑海中闪过和Newton一起与怪兽单脑通感的画面。那些画面已经沉淀下来，成了他的一部分。他无法遗忘。先驱历史的片段，侵略的步骤，怪兽的诞生……  
_**“你还在做噩梦吗？Hermann.”**_ ** ******  
Hermann绷着脸，但并不畏惧。Newton微笑着说，“你想说什么，直接说就好了，他能听见。我保证。”  
“我必须只对他说。”  
Newton凝视着Hermann，仰起脖子，手指在墙壁上滑动，仿佛抚摸着的是别的什么。  
他的笑容里带着胜利的宣誓。先驱说：“你不觉得太晚了一点？十年，你知道吗？他和我们通感过多少次？我们给他安慰和快乐，给他一个可以回去的地方，伟大的理想，绝佳的做爱体验，你们无法想象的知识。你带给他的是悲伤与失望。你想说的爱，让事情变得更糟，站在你们人类的角度，但是，我们得感谢这点。缺口会被再次打开的。我不是一个人，但Newton始终都是一个人。”  
Hermann控制住自己的怒意，深深地吸了一口气，他也手放在了透明的墙壁上。手掌贴在Newton手掌的位置。他想告诉他：你会被拯救。想对他说抱歉，想告诉他这不是他的错。告诉他，他爱他。  
“我会救出你的，Newton，无论付出什么代价。”  
“打算怎么救呢？”Newton，先驱问。Hermann闭口不答。实际上，他不知道如何去做，具体的方案，没有。静默之中，Hermann听到自己的呼吸声和心跳声。他像是在站在黑暗的水族馆里，面对着未知的、更为黑暗的存在。他不知道自己是被管在箱子里的那个还是站在走廊里作为观赏者的那个。他束手无策。他没法计算自己的感情被压抑了多久，也计算不出有多少Newton还在这具身体里。他想起来邵的话，可是他能怎样做？  
“你可以检查我。”Newton说，“我知道Jack想对我做什么。你应该答应他。”  
Hermann不解地皱着眉头。Newton的嘴角浮现一个深不可测，一闪而过的笑容，下一秒，他忽然靠着墙，大口喘着气，额头冒汗，嘴唇发抖，他瞪大了眼睛惊恐地环顾四周，他转了过身，喊着：“Hermann，Hermann.”然后他哭了起来，眼睛里噙满泪水，惊恐、无助、绝望地看着前方。他慢慢滑到在地上，像是失去了依靠和支柱，抱着膝盖，坐在地上哭得像个孩子，喃喃着：“我不能，你不能……”  
“Newton！Newton！”Hermann扔掉了拐杖，蹲了下来，他的双手都盖在墙壁上，说：“看着我，Newton.”  
“……Hermann，”Newton抬起头，眼睛和鼻涕都挂在脸上，他难以置信地看着Hermann，仿佛对方不是真的存在一样，“Hermann，真的是你吗？”Newton跪在地上，整个身体都贴在墙上。  
“是我，是我。”Hermann的肩膀震颤，激动地说不出更多的话。他脑子里此刻只有一个想法：抱住他。他急忙走到操作台前，打开了牢房的门，忘记了拐杖，就一瘸一拐地跑了进去。他抱住Newton，让他的脑袋贴在自己的胸膛上。Hermann吻着Newton的额头。哭声减弱，Newton啜泣着，抬头吻住Hermann的嘴唇。  
他早就应该这样做了。  


“我在这里，Newton。我会救你的。

_**但我们想要你。Hermann.**_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

两小时前，当Jack看到Hermann和Newton在牢房里抱在一起，他明白了Hermann早上为何会是那样的态度，同时明白了Hermann铤而走险打开房门的原因。现在，Hermann站在他的桌子前要求每天抽出时间和Newton共处一室，他也明白Hermann提出这个要求的动机。这不算不合理的要求，换做是他，他也会这样做。  
Newton，依然在那间新牢房里。  
两小时前，Jack被警报声唤去了牢房。牢房的门打开超过30秒会触发警报。他以为Newton变异到有了什么超能力可以越狱，连忙跑过去结果看到了一个惊慌失措，又仿若大梦初醒，流着泪的Newton抱着Hermann，问自己是不是被先驱控制了，问邵丽雯还活着么，然后絮絮叨叨，抱着脑袋，扯着本就凌乱的头发，又问自己害死了多少人。Hermann一直安慰他：“没事了。”Newton直摇头，推开Hermann，满脸痛苦和自责，说道：“我差点杀了你……都是我的错，我……”  
“那不是你。”Hermann说，“不是你的错。”  
**紧接着，这两个人就在那儿告白。**  
Jack愣在一边。他像是一盏巨大的电灯泡。他不禁问自己怎么老是在各种危机时刻撞见这种情况。仿佛全世界的人都准备或已经在谈恋爱。他在心里叹了口气，耸了下肩膀，扶了下额头。这时，Newton看到了他。警报声吸引了更多的人前来：Amara，Viktoria，Renata还有其他学员和工作人员。这个哭唧唧的疯狂博士就歇斯底里起来，在那儿扑腾。随后赶来的Reyes给Newton打了一针镇定剂，Newton这才在Hermann怀里睡了过去。  
   
“我能肯定那是Newton。”Hermann站在桌子前，把拐杖拄在身前，左手和右手都握着拐杖。他的脸极其严肃，这让他棱角分明的瘦削的脸显得更古怪和神经质。Jack心想着：这两个博士看上去迥然不同，但是同样的——奇怪，同类相吸的奇怪。  
“Dr.Gottlieb.”Jack说，“我知道你很焦急，但现在没有证据证明那就是Newton Geiszler. ”  
“我能感觉到那是Newton，不是先驱。”Hermann快速摇摇，补充道：“不仅仅是感觉，是我的推论。”  
“万一那是先驱假装的，送你进去就是以肉喂虎。我们不能再遭受重大损失了。”  
“如果我能证明那是Newton呢？”  
“那再好不过。对所有人来说。”  
“我再三思考，认为你之前的主意可以证明我的推论：现在的Newton就是Newton.”  
“所以你同意了？”  
“是的。扫描，模拟，非常非常深的扫描。”  
Jack摸摸下巴，说：“但我的想法是如果有必要，也得切开他的脑袋。你能接受这点吗？”  
“我明白。”Hermann深呼吸，说：“他的头发也需要剪剪了。”  
“但是你为何改变了主意？”Jack问。有一个“疯子”科学家已经足够了，光是一个就差点搞得世界末日。不能再多，真多不能再多了。  
“因为情况有变。”Hermann说，“Newton竟然从先驱中被‘释放’出来。虽然我还不知道是怎么的过程以及为什么，但这是绝佳的研究机会，也能让我找到真正帮助Newton脱离先驱控制的方法。”Jack想了想，说：“也许刚刚那个Newton的并不是真正的Newton？如果这是先驱的陷阱，为的就是让我们，特别是让你放松警惕，从而达到它们其他的真正的目的呢？而且你知道，我们都知道先驱想做什么——毁灭人类。”  
“我想过这种可能。”Hermann咬了咬下唇。神情凝重。他推测出很多种可能。他怎么可能不去推测和计算，即便是在他心急如焚忘记拐杖的时候也未忘记计算。但有那么一秒钟，当Newton的嘴唇盖在他的嘴上时，他忘记了思考，只是感受。这很危险。他告诫自己：感官、感觉、直觉，它们描述和构建的事实不是真正的客观事实。他是一个数学家，需要数字带给自己安全感的数学家，一个观测者、测量者，一个无视了人更多的是依靠感觉而非数字在生活的事实，而他依然是这其中的一份子。  
“你更愿意相信现在的Newton就是真正的Newton.是因为你们之间的关系？我无意去干涉你的隐私。但你们的行为会影响到许多的事情。我得确定你能保持客观理智。”  
几秒的沉默后，Hermann说：“我会证明我的观点。证明我依然能保持理智，做好我的工作，以及处理好Newton的事情。”他避开了Jack的问题，疲倦的嗓音里透着与无比的坚决。拐杖握在他的手中像是法杖。Jack点了下头。不再追问。这个怪兽横行的世界里却缺少法师，真的，如果Hermann是个白袍法师能往Newton疯癫的大脑上施加什么神奇的咒语，那一切都好了…Hermann严肃认真地脸让他感到一点压力，他不禁想吃一点甜的，奶油之类，多加一点巧克力，和Nate一起吃更好…他把手放在桌上，坐正了，说：“OK，我会和Nate，还有邵商量让你照看Newton。”事实上，他也并未打算阻止Hermann，他了解要阻止一个下定决心的偏执狂有多困难，而竭力阻止这样的人最后的结果往往适得其反。  
Hermann道谢，然后说道：“另外，我认为邵丽雯会同意让我每天单独和Newton谈话的。她相信我能找回Newton，找到反击先驱的方法。和她谈谈，我想你和Nate不用很长时间就能做出决定。”  
Jack抬了抬眉毛，喝了一大口功能饮料，心里琢磨着Hermann在上海经历了什么。他又喝了一口，看了看瓶子，他记得在哪一篇报道上介绍这种饮料以前是蓝色的，那时候他还没出生。怪兽入侵后，饮料的颜色换成了橙色。如果人类的本质是由他吃下的食物来决定，那人可谓是千奇百怪的集合体。相比之下，怪兽就单纯得多，怪兽似乎不需要吃东西。至少它们很少去主动吃人……他想得太远了Jack收回思绪，说：“Nate他会同意的。但我们还是会限制Newton的行动，为了你的安全。同时，检查Newton大脑的事情不会搁置。我们需要确切的证据。可靠的。”  
Hermann点了点头。露出一个不那么僵硬的疲惫微笑。离开了办公室。  
“……这些工作可特累了，真不知道mako之前是怎么做下来的。”Hermann走后，Jack自言自语，他把空瓶子精准地扔进到回收桶里，拿出了一瓶可乐。  
   
   
Newton躺在病床上。头疼欲裂。这段时间，他的眼睛在一片蓝色之下，仿若置身海底，看着水面上流动的阳光，斑驳的金色，白色，浅蓝色，时浅时深。他能听见、看见，但所听所见都被蓝色的“海水”扭曲。有时候，他离开海水，回到挤满了Alice的房子里，Alice对他倾述心肠；回到打着蓝光的PPDC的实验室里，Hermann会出现。在一片蓝色之中，他听到许多声音，他心潮澎湃，幸福，满足，置身于天堂。顷刻之间，他被许多只“手臂”扔出了海面。Alice卷起了他，抛弃了他。他被迫回到“陆地”，回到现实，蓝色褪去，他却感到溺水一般的窒息和痛苦。Alice的声音消失。他不理解为什么爱着他的Alice不再与他说话，Alice、怪兽、先驱……刹那间，记忆的巨浪打向他，打得他措手不及，打得他毫无招架之力。蓝色液体顺着身体、思想的裂缝溢出。他像是一个破掉的容器，无法完全感受这些混杂的记忆——过去不存在。现在存在。过去存在过。现在即将不存在。他难以想象“未来”这个词，这个词像一根针一样扎着他的头，他和谁的未来？还是他们和谁的未来？这段时间发生了许多事情，这段时间是多长时间？  
**他惊慌失措，Hermann抓住了他。**  
他记得最清楚的一件事却是掐着Hermann的脖子，满屏的红色警报、还有Hermann棕色的明亮眼睛。混乱的记忆落下，他分不清楚Hermann和他上过床以及和Hermann对他说“我爱你”哪一个是真实。也许那都是假的。他才是缸中之脑。  
他平躺着，手臂平放在身体两侧。歪了歪头，看到自己手腕上扣上了束缚带，他举起手臂，只能活动几厘米。脚踝也同样被绑了起来。他知道自己像是精神病院里基本上没有出院希望的那种重症病人。所有的人都知道他疯了。他知道他的热情和执着愚蠢而可悲。他是个傻瓜。过了一天，两天，还是三天，一个星期？病房里除了陌生的医务人员，没有其他人来看他。他渴望交流，渴望谈话，人类的谈话，能让他感觉自己活在这片陆地上的谈话。终于，在他几乎要昏睡过去感到再也醒不来的时候，Hermann走了进来，坐在他的旁边呼唤他的名字。  
“Hermann……”  
“Newton.”  
“你能碰碰我么？”  
Hermann握住了Newton的手。  
“你能陪我一会吗？”Newton问。Hermann笑着点点头，亲吻他的手。Newton半眯着眼注视着Hermann，细细打量。白色的灯光照射着他的睫毛，一根一根，细长的影子落在他的眼袋上。他有严重的黑眼圈。嘴边的细纹在灯光下异常的清晰。鼻子呼出的气息拂过手臂的皮肤。Newton感到了时间，流动着的，在空气中，通过Hermann传来的时间。在他的梦里，Hermann的脸上从未显露出无法言诉的纠结和痛苦；在他蓝色的梦里，在Alice的窃窃私语中，他们做爱，做得死去活来。  
“你是真的吗？”Newton抬起头问。  
“我是。”Hermann回答。  
“我都做了些什么？”Newton问。Hermann轻轻摇头，抿着嘴唇，这让他的嘴看上去更单薄，更苍白。  
Newton未得到Hermann的回答，哪怕是闪烁其词的一句话也未得到。  
Hermann难以回答。  
Newton舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我记得我在无人机甲系统里留下的后门，怪兽的脑嵌在内核里，电缆里注入了蓝色的血液。mako死在悉尼。你来邵氏工业总部的大楼找我，打昏了几个工作人员。你的拐杖可真好用。你以为我们会拯救世界，我差点杀了你，你阻止了邵开枪。我逃到了东京，控制了工厂的机器人让怪兽合体。还有，你们拯救了世界。这是全部吗？”  
Hermann依旧不说话。  
“你为什么不问我是不是Newton.”  
“我知道就是你。”Hermann用仿佛是赌气一般的口吻说：“你像第一次与怪兽链接时倒在地上那样狼狈不敢，比那还狼狈。哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，还把脏兮兮的鼻涕和眼泪擦到我的衬衣上——这种事情只有你做的出来。”  
Newton的嘴角向上扬起了一点。  
接着是沉默。寂静。眼神的接触，持久的，彼此都没有移开目光。他们知道彼此在眼神的交流中感受到了同一种东西，无法用言语描述，它们像是从心灵之中滋生的存在，甚至早在他们通感之前就存在着的——无法被计算的链接。它仿佛是另一种通感，朦胧、美丽，能抓住心灵以及欲望……Newton出神地看着Hermann，做爱的画面在他脑海中闪回。他记得和Hermann共事时没有见过Hermann的裸体。平日，Hermann喜欢把自己裹得严严实实，衬衣扣子要扣到最上面那一颗。但Hermann在他身下的记忆那么清晰、真实。Newton舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，Hermann的眨了一下眼睛，做了一个吞咽的动作，转身再坐床头桌拿了一杯水，递到Newton嘴边。Newton喝了一半，Hermann喝完了剩下的。Newton能感觉冰凉的液体滑过喉咙，他想起身抓住Hermann的衣领，舔掉他嘴边的水珠。 **他想要他，不仅仅是性欲，欲壑难填，是一种更深的在头脑深处的渴望。** 而他也相信Hermann与他有同样的渴望—— **他想要我。** Hermann的耳根红了，先移开了视线。过了一会儿，他说：“从今天开始我会每天过来，直到你从这个牢房出去。”  
“我想不是所有的人都相信我是Newton.”  
“你不会一直被这样绑起来的。”Hermann说，“我会证明你已经恢复了。检查你的大脑。扫描你的整个大脑，也许，还会切开检查。”  
Newton满不在乎地笑了下，说：“也许你会看到一个蓝色的脑袋。”  
“这不可能，怪兽的血液里……”  
“只有你相信我是Newton，对吧？”Newton打断了Hermann的话，笑着说，“ 你是个傻瓜、白痴、蠢蛋。如果我的手能动，我会把你打昏扔出去。你明白我的意思吗？”  
Hermann的眉头打结了。  
“我就知道你傻得可以。你那引以为傲的推推论、计算、证明去哪儿了？”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“这个世界上只有你还相信我是Newton了，”Newton故作轻松地说，“我自己都知道我是不是Newton.”  
“你是……”  
“够了！”Newton大声说，“我不是你认识的十年前的那个Newton，Alice的声音消失了，但我还有先驱的记忆。许多记忆我不知道是不是真的发生过，它们，他们在我脑海中，已经成了我不可分割的一部分。为什么先驱会忽然安静？ ** _你想一想，这是个圈套！_** 他们想伤害你，伤害更多的人。你不应该相信我。Hermann，我没有那么强壮，他们随时能拿回主导权。我不知道我是谁，没准过两天我满脑子都是想着怎么打开缺口，先驱没有放弃过，你在冒险。你能证明什么？证明我现在是我，你能证明一个月后的我还是我么？我不能控制我自己，你会收到伤害。我不想在掐着你的脖子，对你开枪，或是把解剖刀插进你胸口的时候清醒，我……”  
“住嘴。”Hermann用极为冷静而克制声音命令说：“Newton，我会治愈你的。我爱你。如果我真的无法找到治愈你的方法。 **我保证，我一定会在你身边。” ******  
眼泪在Newton眼眶里打转，他呆呆地看着Hermann，说：“我想吻你。” Hermann俯下身把手指伸进Newton乱蓬蓬的头发，吻住他嘴唇，Hermann得到了热烈的回应。  
   
十几秒后，房间里传来Jack洪亮而夸张的咳嗽声，随后Jack宣布：“告诉你们一个好消息，Newton的大脑检查明天就可以进行了。”  
 Hermann的舌头在咳嗽声响起的时候离开了Newton的嘴。Newton骂了一句。  
“我听见了，Dr.Geiszler. ”Jack说。他真的只是正好进来想告诉他们。他咬了一口蛋糕，期望一切真的如Hermann所想的那样顺利。  
 

********

 

********

TBC

********


	6. Chapter 6

   
6.

> _头脑，比海洋更深  
>  因为，对比他们，蓝对蓝  
>  一个能吸收另一个[1]_

   
Newton大脑的前额叶比常人厚，杏仁核比常人较小。神经元未见受损，神智清醒，脑波处于β，但却还能探寻到只有深睡时才出现的δ波，脑波在各个波段来回，没有规律。扫描很顺利，PPDC得到了Newton的大脑“图像”——Newton实时的大脑全息投影就在医生们以及Jack、Nate、Hermann还有邵丽雯的面前。Newton还清醒地躺在下面的仪器里。邵丽雯送来了最新的设备，Newton算是保住了头发。  
“他至少现在看起来是Newton.”Nate说。  
“数据证明了他的脑功能正常。心智健全。”Hermann说，“长期冥想也会使前额叶皮层变厚。减少痛苦的感情。”  
“所以他能心安理得地谋划着怎么毁灭地球了？”Nate不解地问。  
“我想，这是Newton与先驱抗争的结果。”Hermann说。  
“为什么？”Jack问。  
“试想一下，先驱的意识和在利用Newton的神经元，他们用强有力的声音说服Newton的神经元支持自己的想法。这些想法让Newton感到痛苦、焦虑、恐惧，这些情绪不利于他们的计划。浪费时间。几百万个神经元需要达成一致。先驱需要抑制异议和反抗，消除Newton对毁灭地球这种想法的罪恶感，强制Newton让进入’冥想’，’冥想’能消除恐惧和压力，没有痛苦，感觉不到恐惧，甚至感觉良好。先驱让几乎所有的神经元都听令与他， **先驱是他脑子中的暴君。** ”  
十几秒的沉默。大家都看着Hermann，而Hermann专注地看着Newton的大脑图像。Nate清了清嗓子。邵双臂交叉在胸前，若有所思，她说：“我不认为Dr.Geiszler的心智是否还在先驱的控制之下能从这种检查得到证明。”  
“脑波的异常呢？”Jack问，没人回答他的问题，他又说道：“邵女士，这可是你的仪器。”邵丽雯轻笑，说：“无人机的操控靠人脑的远距离的操作。我们对大脑的研究是世界领先的。用你们的设备，要花更多时间才能发现他脑波的问题。”  
“先驱到底还在不在？”Nate有些心急地问，“我们需要知道结果。”   
 “在。”邵说。她这样说时，瞟了一眼Hermann.  
邵挥了挥手，关闭了大脑模拟画面，打开了数字图，说：“这些都是不正常的指数，我可以从双相障碍的人身上得到类似的数据。这能说明Dr.Geiszler脑子出了问题，而不能证明下面那个人是不是先驱。”  
Jack和Nate面面相觑，他们的表情有些无奈，尤其是Jack。  
“绕了一个圈子，还是没有确切的结果。我们还能从他那里得到先驱的信息吗？尤其是先驱的技术。”Jack说。  
“Newton说他有先驱的记忆。”Hermann说，他走了几步，站到窗户边，说：“也许我能问出来。”  
邵的眼睛亮了，她盯着Herman的背影，说：“Dr.Gottlieb,这是很大的进展。”  
Hermann没有回应邵的话。他看着下面椭圆形的“舱室”。在他把Newton送到这个仪器里前，Newton笑嘻嘻地抱着Hermann的脖子，说：“不用担心，Hermann！我的6个博士学位还在的我脑子里，我依然比你聪明。我是世界上最聪明的人，你只能委屈第二或者第三了。”Hermann被这话逗得哭笑不得，面对Newton的脸，他还是选择微笑。是他向Newton保证，承诺，在检查前一刻却是Newton在安慰他。他要证明Newton的存在，如何证明一个心智完好如初？如何证明一个人还是十年前的那个人？即便Newton没有被先驱感染。人是会变的，有什么不曾改变？Hermann捏紧了拐杖。他无法通过这种方式证明Newton就是Newton，他害怕自己一时被感情冲晕了头脑，说出了难以实现的诺言。他害怕数字无法验证所有的问题。  
“我相信下面那个Newton是Newton，Hermann比我们更了解Newton.”Nate说。“我相信你，Dr.Gottlieb.”  
Hermann转过身，对Nate说谢谢。  
之前牢房里Hermann和Newton对话的录像，在场的几位都看过。Nate对这两个博士之间的感情没有那么大的兴趣，处在领导者的位置，他必须站在PPDC的角度去做判断。他对Hermann说：“但Newton的清醒是圈套可能性太大了。我们不能完全信任他，风险太大。  
“我理解。”Hermann说：“Newton也告诉我这是先驱的圈套。如果Newton被控制了十年，怎么又能这么轻易地就脱离了先驱的控制。”  
“所以呢？结论是什么？”Jack摊开双手，问Nate，“你要继续关着Newton吗？你不觉得这对Hermann来说太残忍了。”  
Nate横了他一眼。  
“什么？别以为你的脸好看就可以跟我凶。别跟我说你们没听到他们互相告白。”  
邵笑了笑。Nate对Jack举了举手，示意他不要再说话了，他说：“我们今天就开会决定。”接着他望着Hermann补充道，“抱歉，Hermann，你不能参加。”  
“我明白。”Hermann说。他反倒觉得松了一口气。

在等待会议结果的时间里。Newton在检查室睡着了。Hermann回到了实验室。他不能停下，一旦让着自己停下，他就会想起过去，懊悔、痛苦就会搅乱他的心。桌子上乱七八糟，纸张堆得到处都是，试管和显示设备叠放在一起。他把拐杖靠着桌边，开始整理，分门别类。不同规格的纸放在一起，白纸放在一起，写满了字的放在一起，笔放在一起，设备放在一起……收拾了一会儿，角落里他和Newton的照片闯入他的眼帘。Hermann放下了其他的东西，拿起照片，心里一阵刺痛。Hermann望着照片出神。照片上的Newton和他自己，脸上洋溢的笑容和幸福。有一瞬间，他怀疑这到底是是不是十年前的照片，他们分开，竟然接近十年。谁又能证明时间？他们这种书呆子和偏执狂，用另一种方法证明着时间。时间不会改变他们对所爱事物的热情。  
Hermann把照片塞进外套口袋里。坐下，从纸堆里抽出一张纸，又从抽屉里找出一支笔，然后在上面开始写公式，计算开缺口需要的能量。6台“怪兽无人机”合力才打开缺口，缺口被打开后必须持续维持能量的注入，停止能量的供给，缺口会立刻关闭……这和十年前的缺口不一样。十年前缺口一直开启着，通道是从Anteverse那边开启的。先驱在地球可以开启缺口，但是不能维持。或者是难以维持。开启需要的能量是多少？如何维持……  
“Dr.Gottlieb. ”邵声音打断了Hermann的思路。Hermann转头看到不知道什么时候站到他身边的邵丽雯。  
“我叫了你三声。”  
“我很抱歉，我没听到。我……”  
“没事。”邵一手撑着桌边，看了看Hermann在写的东西，说：“我来告诉你结果。”  
Hermann放下笔，拿好拐杖，站了起来。  
“Dr.Geiszler不会被关在牢房里。他会住在PPDC以前的房间里，但，”邵面带微笑，说，“你要和Dr.Geiszler一起工作，像你们以前那样。而且还要成为他的室友。我们会在他脑后装上一个芯片，检查他的活动。也会在他的心脏装上一个。在出现危险之前，制止他的行动。”  
“你们要我监视他。”Hermann说。  
“是的。”  
“脑后的芯片记录他的脑活动，但——心脏里的芯片会杀了他吗？”  
“没错。”邵说，“Nate会在别的位置设置一个开关。当真正的危险来临，我们不得不杀了Dr.Geiszler时，他的心脏会立刻停止跳动。这样是为了保护他的大脑，我现在有技术能够将人脑数据数字化，但还在试验阶段。”  
Hermann不知道该说些什么。  
“你也有权限，Hermann.”邵说，“不能只让你承担和他一起工作的风险。我得保证你们真的能一起努力工作，还有你的安全。激活Newton心脏芯片的开关，会植入你的皮肤下。”  
“你们想要我亲手杀了他。”Hermann艰难地吐出这个句子。  
“这是最糟的结果。”邵说，“我相信事情不会到这一步。你对我说过，你不会让我们杀了他。”  
Hermann深深吸了一口气，坐了下来。  
“给你一点时间考虑一下。”邵说。  
“如果我不同意？你打算怎么做？把他带回上海？”Hermann问。邵拿起来Hermann刚刚写满公式的纸，思考着。她看出了Hermann在算什么。她也想过同样的问题，用过同样的公式。  
“Dr.Geiszler很聪明。”邵说，“记得我之前救你时说的话吗？杀了他我就是世界上最聪明的人了。他有6个博士学位。但， **智力和智慧可是两回事。** ”  
“他像个小孩子。好奇心永远得不到满足。不知道适可而止……”Hermann摇摇头，眼眸低垂，“这让他成了怪兽专家。也让他被先驱利用。”  
“但你足够冷静，Dr.Geiszler需要你的帮助。”  
邵把纸张递给Hermann，说：“这是最好的选择。对你们两个人，对所有的人来说。”

 

十天后，Newton搬进了Hermann的房间。Newton的员工卡权限可以去的地方有Hermann的房间。实验室、食堂、健身房必须得一起刷Hermann的卡才能进去。而他不能离开PPDC。  
“我以前的房间呢？”Newton问。  
“给其他的人住了。”Hermann说。  
Newton在Hermann的房间里转来转去。桌子、衣柜、书柜都检查了个遍。房间里有两张床。“这是你之间的房间吗？我记得你之前的房间放不了两张床。”Newton坐在一张床上说。  
“你走以后，我也换了房间。”Hermann站在桌子旁解释，“我想要间更大的。”他换这间房的原因，是不想出门就看到对面Newton房住着陌生人。  
“可真是太小气了，”Newton倒在床上，双手张开，说：“他们应该给你换个总统套房级别的卧室。我们可是拯救了……你，可是拯救了世界两次的明星。”  
Hermann望着Newton，杵在原地，问：“你为什么那么轻易就接受了这个条件？”Hermann在邵提出建议的第五天接受了会议的决定。之后，他们一起去告诉Newton，Newton想都没想就同意了。给Newton做植入手术花了三天，两天调试。Hermann的植入手术在最后一天才完成。他能通过而耳后的芯片传递指令。激活指令的是一句话。只有他知道一句话。  
“你在说什么？”Newton坐起来，仿佛没听懂问题一样。  
“在你身体里植入芯片。”Hermann说。  
“哦！我还以为你要说什么。”Newton说，“当然是选择同意，我可以你和同居。住在那个牢房里，我快闷死了。你问这个问题，难道你不想和我住一起？还是说你担心他们会监视我们？”  
“房间里没有装监控。”Hermann说。Newton笑了笑，摸了摸鼻头。  
“我不是说这个，Newton.”Hermann终于走到床边，他俯视着Newton，说：“如果先驱再出现打算破坏什么，他们可能会杀了你， **我可能会杀了你。** ”  
Newton拉着Hermann的手说，用毫不在意，却又无比诚恳地语气说：“所以，你得在他们之前先杀了我，杀了先驱。”  
Hermann垂下肩膀。之前的承诺，保证，他说的那些话，像是在那儿大放厥词，用尽一切办法去救他？现在他可能会杀了他。Hermann说：“我不认为我做得到。”他的声音在颤抖。仿佛事情一定会走到那一步，他被他的想象给吓坏了。Newton亲吻Hermann的手，把他的拐杖扔到一边，扔到4米之外。  
“我会救你，但不会杀你。”Hermann低语。  
“我知道，我知道。我相信你。”Newton仰起头，拉起他的另一只手，说：“我爱你， **Hermann. 呆在我身边——永远。** ”

> _Set me free from my jealousy_  
>  Won't you exorcise my mind  
>  Won't you exorcise my mind  
>  I want to be free as I'll ever be  
>  Exorcise my mind  
>  Help me exorcise my mind[2] 

Hermann点点头。Newton一使劲，把Hermann拉到怀里，两个人倒在床上。脸上掠过对方灼热的呼吸。久违的、迟到的热吻终结了话语。两个人的脑袋紧紧贴在一起，迫切地感受着对方的存在，以及对方的欲望。他们渴望彼此。这感觉，就像是在通感。随着呼吸的节奏，光芒在他们大脑中闪烁。 

 

TBC

注[1] .《狄金森诗集》  
[2]歌曲《Send Them Off!》的歌词


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17  
> 详细的性爱描写。斜线代表攻受，肉的组成是92%的Newton/Hermann，8%的Hermann/Newton

7.  
Hermann和Newton相识已二十年。现在，他们才是第一次身体上的坦诚相见；现在，身体比大脑更渴望对方；裸露的身体颤抖、急不可耐，触碰又小心翼翼。Newtons身上的怪兽的此情景在昏然的灯光下熠熠生辉。Hermann仰着脖子看着那些色彩，Newton一只手撑在他的脖子旁边的床单上，一只手从他的脖子开始往下抚摸。Newton在Hermann的身上寻找一种确定感，这种感觉在他的手指刮过Hermann的喉头、乳头、握住他的阴茎的时从心底深处的黑暗中浮现，当他的抚摸、挤压让Hermann浑身抖动，扭动，迎向他，渴求他的时候，他的心脏疯狂地跳动。Newton不由自主加大了手上的力道，他想得到更多的反应，Hermann那些细小的扭动，颤抖，上下起伏的胸膛，紧绷的平坦小腹，伸展开了身体却又有些紧张，试图合拢的腿都鼓励着他。Newton两手放在他的大腿内侧，然后发力让Hermann的大腿再分开一些，固定在他满意的角度。  
Hermann皱起了眉头。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有……”Hermann晃了晃头。Newton挑起一抹微笑，然后含住了Hermann勃起的阴茎，他卖力地舔弄。讨好着他Hermann。躺着的人啊了一声，然后嗯了一声。Newton的舌头继续一下一下的舔着。呻吟像是变调的叹息和赞美从Hermann的嘴里飘出。Hermann低头瞟了一眼自己腿间，Newton的眼睛死死地盯着他，他没移开过视线。他凝视着他，观察着他，眼眸中透露着一种粗野而克制的感情。Hermann脸上一热，阴茎涨大了许多。Newton的舌头在他的龟头打着圈，Hermann挺了挺腰，想要插进他的喉咙里，他抓着Newton的头发，呻吟了几声，他弓起了腰部，跟随着自己的欲望在Newton嘴里抽插。Newton任由Hermann的动作，张大了嘴，因为呼吸困难而涨红了脸。Hermann很快在Newton的嘴里射了出来。Newton并没有完全吞下Hermann的精液，他也不去擦拭它们。未咽下的精液顺着他的嘴角滑过他的下巴，锁骨，来到他的胸膛。刺青上的怪兽头顶沾着白色的液体，看起来滑稽又色情。空气里弥漫着腥味。Newton墨绿色的眼睛焚烧着欲望。他的手探刮着Hermann的大腿内侧，若有似无地触碰，然后在阴囊的回位置来回，再慢慢地探进去Hermann的后穴。Hermann的身体往后缩了一下，Newton停在里面。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”Newton又问了一次。  
Hermann从没和男人做过。在今天之前，他只和女人上过床。因为他残缺的腿，大部分时候都是女方在上。他不擅长做爱，短暂的激情过后，他的脑子里只留下对体液的厌恶之情。  
“这感觉，很奇怪。”Hermann说，他的额头冒出了细密的汗珠，喘了一口气，他说：“我需要一些……”  
“你有吗？”Newton说。  
Hermann摇头。  
“我不想伤害你，”Newton把手指抽了出来，直截了当地说：“但是非常，非常，非常想干你，进入你的身体，Hermann.”  
Hermann看着Newton勃起的阴茎，咽下一口口水说，蹙眉，说：“你别说出来，我……”他没说完偏了偏头，撅了下嘴，耳根都是红的。  
以前Hermann说个不停，总是试图证明自己的理论比他的好，总是吐槽他神圣的办公位置收到了侵犯。但他现在这样躺在床上，还想把脸埋起来——太可爱了，Newton心里想着，他今天可以扳回一城，于是他用挑衅的口吻说：“我想要你。我告诉你等下来会发生的事情，我等下在这个房间找润滑剂，如果没有润滑剂，我就用凡士林；如果没有凡士林，我就用你的精液，让你湿润起来，要把我的阴茎插进你的肠道里，在里面抽插，让你跟着我的动作晃动身体，一起摇摆……”  
“够了……”Hermann说，声音很小，像是在哭一样。Newton高兴地笑了笑，趴在他身上，啃咬着他的脖子，舔着他的耳根。Newton的气息刺激着Hermann的神经，Hermann回过头来，Newton的脸近在咫尺。Hermann轻轻抬了下下巴，他碰到了Newton的嘴。吻。Newton嘴巴里还有他刚才射出来的精液，混合着唾液，Newton把这些都送到了他的嘴里。Newton的舌头压制着他舌头轻微的抗拒，搅动着他的口腔。Hermann闭上了眼睛，伸手摸着Newton像杂乱的头发，一遍又一遍，把他的头发理顺再弄乱，然后他抱住Newton的脖子，手掌顺着后颈向着后背，脊柱，四根指头在凹陷处按压。再向下，摸着Newton的臀大肌，捏了捏。Newton这时瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地看着Hermann，然后他不甘示弱地捏着Hermann的乳头。Hermann想要弓起腰，但Newton紧紧压着他，把他按在床上，让他的背部和床单没有丝毫的缝隙。他勃起的阴茎磨蹭着Hermann刚刚疲软的阴茎。Newton贴着他，蹭着他。Hermann又硬了，而他觉得Newton更硬了。他们互相帮着对方撸动灼热的性器，直到一同射了出来。Newton他把留在他们小腹的精液抹在手上，涂在他刚才用手指探入的穴口。  
Hermann抬起头，说：“等……等！”  
Newton未停下。  
“我记得我有凡士林！”Hermann说。  
Newton沾满精液的中指和食指已经了进去。Hermann闷哼了一声。Hermann的嗯哼声激励了Newton，他只觉得无法停下。“Hermann，Hermann！”他突然激动起来，说：“我，我，我不想用润滑剂或者凡士林，我想……”他把无名指也插了进去。三根手指在Hermann的肠道里持续的搅动，还按压着Hermann的前列腺。Hermann本并不习惯这种侵入，他射了两次，身体完全放松下来，Newton焦急而又忍耐的模样让他内心感到一种满足。他迷起了眼睛，不再咬住下唇，嘴唇微启，他发出一些和之前不同的、悦耳的声音。身体情不自禁的震颤。汗水打湿了他的头发。他的嘴在颤抖，嘴唇上的唾液翻着光……Newton陶醉地看着着一切，他爱这些。  
“Newton……”Hermann喊着，右手握住Newton的阴茎，套弄起来，而且还随着他Newton在他身体里的三根手指的节奏。  
“FUCK！”Newton大吼一声，抽出了手，抓住了Hermann的右手让他握住他自己的性器。然后他抬起Hermann的腿，拿了一个枕头，垫在他的腰下，紧接着将自己的性器插了进去。慢慢地，插到底。  
脑子里像放起了烟花。  
Newton捏住Hermann的腰，让他更贴近自己，他撞击起来，凭着一股力量和欲望。内壁咬着他，让他无法自拔，热度让他头脑发热，Newton说着：“我的天，我的天！”  
快节奏变快，渐入佳境。  
Hermann松开握着自己阴茎的手，而转而抓住Newton的手腕。他想要Newton慢一点，张嘴只有呻吟。他的另一只手死死抓住床单，全身紧绷。Newton身上都是汗，他控制着节奏，稍微放慢了一点速度，把Hermann的绞住床单的手指一根一根掰开，然后舔了舔他的中指。他挺腰，顶着那一点，Hermann叫了出来。Hermann被Newton握住的手指重新握在一起，指甲发着力，指甲嵌到了肉里。  
“抱住我的背，Hermann.”Newton说着，低下身。Hermann伸手，在空中晃了晃没抓住，Newton帮他把手搭在自己肩膀上。Hermann抱住了Newton，张开的手掌盖着他的肩胛骨。随着Newton的抽动，Hermann在他刺慢怪兽的背部留下了一个个半圆形的指甲印。Newton几乎忘我地抽插着，这是他从未体验过的性爱。  


这并不是梦境。  
他不会听到鼓点、贝斯、吉他、电音、咆哮，他不是摇滚明星。  
节奏是心跳，咚咚咚，节奏是撞击，是和他的旋律契合的“啊”和“嗯”。  
梦境里没有疼痛感。  
Hermann却喜欢死死咬着Newton的肩膀。  
梦境里一切都完美。  
Newton需要自己把Newton的瘸腿架在自己脖子上。  
梦境里真实而疯狂。  
现实疯狂而真实。  


渐入高潮，未到高潮。他们抱在一起，像是共赴一场盛宴，再次经历了一次通感。身体取悦了大脑、灵魂。深沉的爱意奔流着。  
高潮时，Newton呼喊着Hermann的名字，射在了Hermann身体里。深沉的爱意在他们的身体里来回。十年的分离造成的鸿沟在刹那消失了。一切仿佛回到了十年前，回到了关闭缺口获得胜利的那一刻，甚至比那个时刻更好。  
“呆在我身边。”Hermann说。  
Newton的头埋在Hermann怀里，睡意渐浓，他抱着Hermann的脖子上，喃喃着：“这是我的台词。”Newton听着Hermann的呼吸声差点睡着了。Hermann拍了拍他，说：“我必须去洗澡。你得帮助我。”  
Newton抬了抬眉毛，仿佛想到了什么，他撑起一只手臂，说：“你想再来一次？”  
“你的精液……”Hermann捏了下Newton的脸，冷静地说：“我得清理掉。明天你得和我一起工作。”  
Newton笑着说：“你真的，真的很擅长破坏气氛。但是，”他抓住Hermann的手，嘬了一口。说：“我喜欢。”  
夜晚还结束。洗澡的时候，他们确实又来了一次，Newton让Hermann进入自己。在浴缸里，他如同被Hermann拖起，从蓝色的海洋里升起，他看见自己在升腾，远离了深渊。他回头，一个句子却在他脑中响起：  
_“我们想要他。”_  
他飞快地上下律动，让Hermann贯穿自己，贯穿自己的灵魂，他希望让Hermann把先驱从身体里挤压出去，他仰着脖子喊叫着：“Hermann！Hermann！”  
“我在这。”Hermann说。他亲吻他。

夜还长。  
半夜里醒来的时候，Newton发现Hermann也醒着，他心事重重。  
“你还好吗？”Newton问。  
“我又梦见了。”Hermann说。  
噩梦。之前Hermann对他说过，在跟着邵来到ppdc时，Hermann与他的谈话，他记得十分清楚。那时候他是Newton，也是先驱。先驱邀请Hermann去吃晚餐。 **Alice不会做晚餐，Alice需要“晚餐”。 **他的邀请再次失败了。他知道，即使现在先驱在他脑子里玩起了“失踪”，不能代表他们之后不会出现。他理解先驱之前的目的，记得自己之前的所作所为。这也是他能从牢房里出来的真正原因。芯片手术之前，邵清清楚楚告诉他他得完成的任务。Newton Geiszler还是邵氏集团的员工、私有财产。****  
“我很抱歉，”Newton低声说，“但是你不用担心，他们没有找上你……他们……只找上了我……”Newton的眼睛里充满了自责。  
“别再对我说抱歉了。”Hermann说。  
“但是这确实我的错……”Newton转过头，看着天花板。  
“自责不能解决问题。Newton.”Hermann说，“我会一直陪着你的。我们会把先驱解决掉的。”  
Newton还是看着天花板。Hermann看他让一动不动，仰面，眼睛一眨不眨，像是一具尸体。  
“他们……还在吗？”Hermann轻声问。  
“在，虽然我感觉不到，但他们一定还在。”Newton说。刚才的性爱太过于美好，这是他这辈子最好的一次性爱，也许是最后一次，也许这都是先驱的圈套，先驱想要Hermann，两个大脑、身份、能力……稳定的缺口……黑暗中，恐慌突然攫住了他。Newton捂着胸口，感到呼吸困难。  
“你怎么了？”Hermann问。 Newton抓着Hermann的手臂，呢喃着：“我很害怕……”  
“一切都会好起来的。”Hermann安慰着他和自己。手摩挲着Newton的额头，说：“我们能一起找到方法。”Newton的把头搁在Hermann的肩上。Hermann继续安抚他。两人平静的呼吸声像是一种合奏，呼和吸交替着，此起彼和。  
“是我该说抱歉，”Hermann说，“我拒绝了你。今天的一切早该发生。我应该呆在你身边，我不应该让你离开。”Newton安静地听他说完，有些不好意思地说：“我得告诉你一件事，这在我的记忆里不是和你第一次做爱。”  
Hermann的呼吸慢了一拍，他想了想，很快明白是怎么回事，说：“他们对你做了什么？难道你还对着那个大脑做……”  
“喔！不是的！你在想什么！”Newton像弹簧一样立刻坐了起来，说：“我和他们第二次通感时，我见到了你，然后，嗯，在通感的“记忆”里大干了一场……”  
“这还是很恶心……”Hermann说。他记得Newton在在今天之前是没有见过他的裸体的。眉头间的皱纹都挤在一起了。  
“他们创造的幻境非常真实，不是我主导的梦境，也许，有一些我的癖好，一些，嗯……”Newton说，“总之，他们明白人类的感情，尤其是欲望。”  
Hermann的右手触碰着Newton身上的刺青，脸上露出了欣慰的神情，他说： **“感谢上帝，你这个疯子至少没有去干怪兽。”**  
“我只想干你。”Newton抓着Hermann的手贴在胸口上。  
“好了，我明白了，我们得睡觉了。”Hermann说，“明天得开始工作，Newton.”  
“我睡不着。”Newton说，“我知道你也睡不着。”  
Hermann叹了口气，说：“我在上海的家里找到了一个录音器。里面是你和先驱的对话。”  
“录音器……”  
“我听过了。”  
Newton有些茫然。  
“你还记得吗？”  
“记得。第二次和怪兽通感前，我说了很多傻话……”  
“不仅仅是第二次……”Hermann也坐了起来，说：“里面的录音有6个小时。”  
“我不记得这个。”  
Hermann掀开被子，穿上拖鞋，从桌上找到眼镜，戴好，赤裸着身体走了两步，停在在柜子旁边，他打开了保险柜，取出录音笔。转身，走到床边，把东西递给Newton.  
“你听听。也许能发现什么。”Hermann 说。Newton像是完全没理解Hermann说的话，聚精会神地看着什么也没穿还能摆出工作时严谨认真的表情站在床边的Hermann.  
Hermann的手伸了半分钟，Newton才接过了录音笔，笑着说：“我很想给你的脖子上戴上一个黑色的领结。”  
Hermann不予理会，爬回床上，把被子盖在身上。Newton开心地笑了两声。之后，他打开了录音，他戴着耳机。半个小时后，他浑身冒汗。Hermann拔掉了耳机。  
“又很多对话，但有些我没有印象……”Newton抓着头发，异常苦恼。“我在上海，经常喝酒喝得酩酊大醉，我憎恨这个世界，但是我不知道这种恨意从何而来。我明明获得了成就，先驱告诉是我是因为研究的事物在地球不存在了，证明我价值的怪兽……”  
“Newton，你不需要用怪兽去证明你的能力。”Hermann抓着他的肩膀。他原本以为录音里的对话是Newton与先驱抗争的证明，他反抗的过程。那是他被侵蚀的过程。  
“我很抱歉，我不应该现在拿出来给你听。”Hermann说，慌张出现在他的脸上。Newton对着这张他认识了二十年的脸笑了笑，说：“瞧瞧我们，以前我们谁会这样争前恐后的说抱歉。总认为自己是对的，固执己见……”  
Newton环住Hermann的后颈，说：“我们睡觉好吗？只睡觉。”  
他们躺回床上。脸对脸。  
“我们变了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“变得更好了？”  
“变得更老了。”  
他们有一句没一句的继续说着这十年来发生的事情，直到他们真的睡着。他们相拥而眠。  
无梦。

********

第二天中午他们出现在新的实验室。Newton见到了一些老面孔和新面孔。他的实验室和工作台和Hermann面对面，一张桌子，对坐。他在他的桌上看到了他们合影的照片。  
“欢迎回来，Newton.”Hermann站在他的对面，微笑着。newton还没感动三秒，Hermann继续说：“我们有许多工作得完成。”  
“喔，我挺喜欢这个新地方的。”Newton说，他摸了摸桌子，说：“桌子够大，躺……”  
Hermann咳嗽了两声说：“这里有监控。”  
“好吧，行了。我懂了。”Newton一屁股坐在椅子上，一边转着椅子一边说：“我会把我知道都写下来。”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
Newton的工作状态像是回到了十年前，甚至更好。工作时，他们对对方的建议和想法不再急于否定。他们能发现对方的盲点，自然而然，在讨论中，停顿一两秒后，说出对方的想法，在黑板和白板上写下另一个角度，然后接着讨论。心照不宣地相视而笑，再争论几句，争论也带着以前从未有过的愉快、雀跃。实验室里其他的人努力无视他们的存在。过了两周，Newton在实验室放起了喜欢的摇滚。按Newton的说法，如果没有音乐，就无法专心，无法找到灵感。Hermann还是无法与Newton在对音乐的喜好上达成一致，但他也耐着性子让音乐继续播放，这样能让Newton感觉良好更加专注。毕竟，他爱看Newton专心致志的样子。Newton穿着白衬衣，袖子卷得老高，系着领带，除了没戴眼镜，其他都像是十年前。Hermann时不时看看Newton，他知道人们会不小心把往事回忆得过于完美，但记忆却比不上现在。Newton抬头，回应了Hermann的目光，记忆或者美梦都比不上现在，唯一的缺点是，他们不能随时接吻。  
Hermann把办公室里怪兽细胞的器皿整整齐齐放好。Newton不能单独对这些细胞进行任何操作，出于对安全的考虑。jack和nate似乎担心Newton会把怪兽的细胞注入自己的身体然后变成新型怪兽一样。他们一起检查无人机甲里的怪兽细胞。Hermann动作熟练，在他独自工作的十年里，他做着Newton以前的工作，切割着实验台、解刨台上怪兽的尸体，分析着它们蓝色血液的成分，几乎成了半个“怪兽专家”。Hermann的手法就像是Newton，但更加小心，带着他独特的神经质般严谨的操作。Newton基本没做事，在一旁欣喜地看着Hermann。但当他看Hermann手套上的蓝色，意识到这些Hermann的变化是因为自己的离去造成的，他就笑不出来了。Newton停住了动作，Hermann侧目注视着他，仿若发现了Newton的想法，他说：“你之后来来的怪兽’专家’只会拖我的后腿。我想这么简单的事情还不如我自己来。事实证明，洁癖也不是不能治好的。”  
Newton张嘴就说：“我很……”  
“不要说那个词。”Hermann摇摇头。他们说的抱歉真的太多了。  
Newton抿抿嘴，说：“我是想说，我很想吻你……”  
“单向缺口！”Hermann提高嗓音，转移话题，说：“你还能想到什么。”  
Newton脱下手套，说：“我们可以设置为怪兽DNA无法穿过。只有机甲和人类能通过。”他走到白板旁，拿起记号笔继续写着之前的公式，说：“增加限制条件，他们，先驱设计的方法，修改条件，”Newton盯着黑板，“保持缺口的稳定，在地球上非常困难。我们不能再建造无人机甲怪兽……别的方法，产生同样的能量。  
他们有两个任务：完善怪兽血液助推器，理论上找到建造稳定单向缺口。第一个任务优化现有的方案，在Newton的帮助下，新型的助推其已经进入测试阶段。PPDC在重建东京之战损失的所有机甲。邵为此投入了大量的资金。新的机甲，能反复承受助推器带来的压力。但第二个任务，Hermann内心的深处并不希望它能真正的完成。Hermann看着Newton的背影。  
“缺口只能在环太平洋地区打开。”Newton说，“先驱，他们选择环太平洋是有原因的。不仅是因为环太平洋’燃烧’起来后能最快的毁灭地球大气，更重要的原因是地球和Anteverse缺口的稳定联结点在环太平洋。在地球上，有持续维持缺口能量的设备得在环太平洋地区建造，甚至就建造在缺口旁边。”  
“这样的设备……”Hermann说，他想着用什么打开缺口。脑子里出现的第一个东西却是机甲。  
“机甲不适合。”Newton说。  
“你有更好的方法吗？”Hermann问。  
“我正在写！”Newton大声说，他拿着黑色的记号笔奋笔疾书，“我需要你的帮助。”Hermann拄着拐杖走了过去，站在他旁边看他写的一大堆“公式”，忧心忡忡，Newton没有发现他写的东西不是人类的语言和符号。这样的情况持续大半个月。Newton不能理解他写的东西。也许那是先驱在Newton脑子里的遗产。  
Newton觉察到Hermann的脸上的担忧，他问道：“有什么不对吗？”  
Hermann拿起一只红色的记号笔，画了一个问号，说：“你的数学不及格。”  
“你这个……”Newton故意装作很生气的模样，说，“你信不信，我可以拿到第七个博士学位。”  
“等你拿到我的这个博士学位……”Hermann说着又闭上了嘴巴，专注地低头看着Newton，思绪已经从公式里额飞了出去。眼前的Newton还是Newton，但先驱留在他脑子里的信息是真实的信息吗？  
“怎样？”Newton问。  
“没什么。”Hermann说。  
“我以为你打算吻我呢。”Newton失望地说。因为有一瞬息，Newton以为Hermann要对他求婚。Hermann严肃地敲了下白板，想要他回到正题。但Newton抓住Hermann的衬衣领子，拽过来，他仰头亲上去。实验室里其他的人继续努力无视他们的存在。  
   
之后的一个半个月里，Hermann继续记录着Newton写下的信息。他分析、对比，尝试找出规律，将它们与人类的数学符号作为对照。终于在一个晚上，他发现了共同之处。顺着相同的符号代表的含义，Hermann明白了Newton写下内容，它解决维持缺口能量的问题，给缺口增加筛选条件。找到答案的一霎，Hermann的内心充满了只有数学家才能体会到的喜悦，他一直相信数学是宇宙里所有文明通用的语言，没有正义与邪恶之分。继续按照这个方向研究下去，建造一个打开、维持单向缺口的装置并不是那么遥远的事，用不了一年，也许更快。Hermann放下了笔，喜悦之情只维持了半分钟。即便打开了缺口，没有人知道Anteverse真实的样子，在Anteverse有多少先驱？多少怪兽？有多少的战力？去Anteverse主动进攻还是自投罗网？Hermann他想起邵的话，她想通过怪兽与先驱的联结控制先驱。这个方法比只用机甲战斗更有胜算，这需要Newton的配合……Hermann纠结着，他并不想让Newton主动回想被先驱控制时所做的事情，并不想让Newton去回忆通过先驱看到的Anteverse。他不想。他希望生活能维持现在情况，他希望之后的生活也是这将近两个月的生活的延续。他可以选择保持缄默，告诉邵和Jack他们，他未得到答案。Hermann把纸捏成了一团，片刻，他又展开，他把皱巴巴的纸放进了抽屉里。Newton正好从洗手间出来，围着浴巾，问：“你发现了什么？”  
“你写的公式。”Hermann转过身说。  
“哇哦，”Newton故作惊叹地说，“我想，我不用去再去考个博士了。”Hermann眉头紧锁，目光忧虑，他说：“我很担心你。”Newton的头发在滴水，他走到Hermann的身边，看了一眼桌子上的纸张，再看向Hermann，摊摊手，说：“担心什么？”  
Newton身上散发着沐浴露的味道。他靠近他，像这45天里其他的某些夜晚那样靠近，然后他们会做爱。Newton分开腿坐到了Hermann的大腿上。Hermann背紧紧贴在椅背上。双腿承受着Newton的体重。Newton吻了上来，发梢上的水蹭在Hermann的脸上，滴在他的衣领上。Newton大力地亲吻着Hermann.  
“Newton……Newton……”Hermann乘着换气的空档说，一手抵在他胸前，一首顶着他的下巴，这才换来一点空间，他说：“我们得谈谈。”  
“什么？”  
“先驱。”  
“我不想现在谈这个。”  
“Newton！”Hermann喊着。拿着那张皱巴巴的纸，说：“我知道了去Anteverse的方法，我明白了你写的那些公式。”  
“不是我告诉你的，Hermann.”Newton抓住那张纸，脸上流露出轻微的怒意，“是先驱，他们的记忆在我脑子里。不用担心，现在我还是我。先驱没有对我说话。这段时间我过得很好，从没有过的好。”  
“如果我告诉他们打开单向缺口的方法，Newton……战争会再次开启。”Hermann平定呼吸，说：“邵接下来会想通过你找到控制先驱的方法。她会想尽办法达成她的目的——从根源结束这一切战争——用另一场战争。”  
Newton大笑了起来，说：“这是个不错的主意，很有她的风格。”他的口气听不出是称赞还是讽刺。笑完后，他又说道：“先驱隐藏了自身，Hermann，如果那么容易就能反向找到先驱，还能对他们发起反击，我现在也不会只想抓住你做爱了的。太多的不确定，太多，太多……他们占据我脑子的时候，我都未曾发现Anteverse上他们的全貌。他们的’是故意‘消失’，他们是我脑子里的定时炸弹。他们只给我看他们愿意给我看的……我没有那么强大。”Newton把纸放回桌面上，Hermann松开了手，Newton靠在Hermann的肩膀上。Hermann拨弄着他湿漉漉的头发。Newton享受着这种感觉，他说：“没有人可以真正结束战争。我不在乎是否能打开缺口，我只希望这种生活可以一直下去。我可以抓着你。这很自私，对不对？”  
Hermann摇头。他既无奈又感动。Newton的心情，和他犹豫着是否要把打开缺口的方法告诉其他人的心情一样。他们都想要延续这一个半月的生活。被限制的狭小活动范围里，但在对方的怀抱里，他们拥有了真正的生活，拥有了全世界。Hermann回吻Newton，绵长的吻结束后，他说：“我不希望重新打开缺口，不希望开启战争，不希望你去’寻找’先驱……”Hermann把打湿的纸塞进抽屉里，说：“但是……”  
Newton看着Hermann的眼睛，久久地凝视着，他明白他要说什么。他们是科学家。  
“你得把得到的信息告诉他们。”Newton说。  
“这个理论会改变一切，这个技术是无价的。”Hermann说。  
“我明白，你得这样做。”  
“我们也许能去往别的星球，而不是Anteverse.”  
“这真的很酷。”Newton说，“像是另外一个版本的星际航行。”  
“这是你写的。”  
“是我捡来的……”Newton耸耸肩，说，“是你发现的。”  
“是我们。”  
“我们算好好谈过了吗？”  
“是的。我明天就告诉Nate.”  
Newton扯掉了浴巾。  
   
会议室，除了Hermann和Newton还有邵丽雯，其他人都没有明白Hermann写的东西。虽然Hermann特地做了一个简单的投影，来阐述他们的工作成果。但参会的人只关心结论。结论是，他们找到了建造单向缺口的方法，建造打卡缺口的装置时间大概是一年。具体的方案还未细化。Hermann阐述时，Newton坐在一旁一声不响。Jack偶尔会突然注视他。过了将近两个月，Jack对Newton警惕心已降低了许多。他们拿出了成果。Newton也表现得近乎正常。  
“我们能先打开一个很小的缺口做测试吗？”Nate问。  
“例如先传送过去几枚核弹。”Jack说。  
“理论上可以。”Hermann说。  
“这样做会提前给了他们我们要反击的信号。”邵丽雯说。  
“我是打个比方。”Jack保持着笑容说，“我们得知道缺口的另一边是真正的Anteverse，而不是火星或者冥王星之类的。”  
“我可以验证缺口的另一侧到底是不是Anteverse。”Newton突然插话。Hermann惊讶地看着他。  
“如何验证？”Nate问。  
“如果我们打开单向缺口，我能感觉到先驱。”Newton不假思索地说。Hermann紧张地瞧着Newton，不明白为何Newton忽然这样说。  
邵丽雯盯着Hermann和Newton，说：“怎样感觉？”  
“很难解释，老板～”Newton继续叫她老板，用非常滑稽的口吻缓解了一下紧张的气氛，“我毕竟和那个先驱联结了十年……非自愿的，虽然现在，嗯，他们不在线。但在线的时候我能感觉到。”  
邵皱了皱眉，但很快舒展开来。她朝着Nate点点头，后者继续问了几个实现缺口的问题，Hermann继续解说。一个小时后，Hermann和Newton离开。门关上后，邵说：“现在我们该进入下一个阶段的计划了，先生们。找到先驱，控制怪兽。”  
“我同意，”Jack说，“Newton的状态看起来不错，感谢爱和科学的力量。”  
Nate破天荒的对Jack翻了个白眼，他踟蹰不定，思索了许久，说，“这还是太过危险了。我隐约觉得我们忽略了什么。”  
“忽略了什么？”Jack问。  
“先驱到底想要什么。”  
“得了，”Jack差点拍起来桌子，他说：“他们想毁掉地球，这个还需要再讨论吗？  
邵丽雯说：“如果我们的单向缺口成功和策反怪兽的计划成功，他们不会有机会做到。我们只需要几个人开着机甲到达Anteverse，在Anteverse发动战争，和怪兽一起消灭先驱，再毁掉Anteverse，彻底阻止他们侵略的星球的可能。”  
“我同意单向缺口的计划，而Hermann和Newton超前完成了任务。”Nate说，“但我和之前的观点一样，我们不能拿Newton冒险。他被先驱控制了十年。再与怪兽联结，Newton有可能是被彻底的吞噬，而不是找到线索。”  
“我不这样认为，他的状态很好，也许是爱的力量。”邵微笑着说：“我们总得尝试后再看可不可行。”  
“你是拿他的命在赌博。”Nate说。  
“我会和他们谈谈。”邵收起了笑容。

实验室里，Hermann生着闷气。他以为昨天晚上和Newton都谈妥了。但会议上，Newton却主动向邵谈起和先驱的联结。他闷闷不乐站在黑板前。  
“Hermann，”Newton站在Hermann身边，感觉到对方的情绪，他试探性地拍了拍Hermann的肩膀，说，“嗨，我想他们会继续让我们接手完成任务的。”  
“Hermann压制着自己怒意，转身，低声问：“为什么要那样说？邵丽雯会让你去反向寻找先驱的，你会把自己置于危险之中！”  
Hermann明明在生气，眼睛里却是哀愁和痛苦。他的嘴唇在微微发抖。Newton想着，这一切都是他造成的。这近两个月的生活掩盖着真正的问题，头顶上悬着利剑，脑子里埋着炸弹。这些问题总会暴露出来的，以一种可怖的形式冲破这种和谐的表面。昨天晚上，他一直在思考，望着天花板彻夜未眠，思维清晰，一宿未睡也充满活力。他侧过身，安静地看着Hermann睡觉，听着他平稳的呼吸，那声音同时让他感到安心和不安，柔软和强大。他贴着Hermann，感受皮肤的触碰带来的幸福感，他的软肋，同时是最强大的铠甲。  
_**他不是一个人。**_  
“我也不想让你置于危险之中，Hermann。”Newton拍了拍胸口，说，“虽然你可以让我心脏爆炸，但那样也是在伤害你。”  
“你在说什么？”Hermann着急地问。呼吸急促起来。  
“主动出击未必不可取！风险越大收益也越大！”Newton甩甩手，说，“我应该主动，不应该逃避。再说，单向缺口建造需要时间，一年！我们有一年的时间去找到反击的办法。”  
“Newton，你……”  
Newton抓着Hermann的双肩，打断Hermann话。他深呼气，点了头，再深呼吸，注视着Hermann的眼睛，字正腔圆地说： **“Hermann Gottlieb, 你愿意和我结婚吗？”**  
Hermann目瞪口呆。话题的转换毫无关系，他还未意识到Newton下了什么决心，他问：“你说什么？！”  
**“你愿意和我结婚吗？Newton重复了一遍。**  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？你是不是没睡好？”  
“我是认真的，Hermann.”  
Hermann呆站在原地，思考着这两个话题之间的关联。  
“Hermann，我不够强大。 **但你能让我变得强大。MARRY ME.”**  
半分钟后，Hermann从神游一般的状态中回过神来， **说了“我愿意”。**  
“YES！YES！！YES！！！”Newton举起双手欢呼，转了圈， 然后把手挂在Hermann的脖子上，亲吻他。

邵丽雯刷卡进了门，看到他们在接吻，向没看到一样依然走向前。Hermann发现了访客，连忙结束了这个吻。Newton慢了半拍，在Hermann的暗示下才发现邵丽雯的存在，他整理了下衣领，挥了挥手，说：“嗨，老板。”  
邵丽雯面不改色地说：“我得和你们谈谈。两位，博士们。就现在。”  
“不能等下吗？明天如何。”Newton笑着挽着Hermann的手臂，说：“我们刚刚结婚，是不是，Hermann？”Hermann一声不吭。只点头。  
_我们只有付出心灵，才能赢得自己的同类。[1]_  
邵挑起下巴，看着两个人。她露出了心知肚明的笑容，说：“时间不等人……”Newton整张脸都在笑着，那让他看起来有些愚蠢和可爱，她改口说：“明天早上8点，两位。”  
“还有，祝贺你们。”

注[1]《大花园》.索德格朗

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
“为什么不要邀请我们参加你的婚礼呢？”一只盛装打扮的白兔子询问Newton，兔子戴着礼帽，彬彬有礼，站在Newton的对面。周遭的一切都静止着，除了Newton和兔子。Newton茫然地看了看周围，这是几个月前，他和Hermann的结婚那天的记忆。他们的“婚礼”简单得不能再简单。白天在PPDC的实验室交换了戒指，晚上吃饭的时候多了几个人，饭后办了一个小型的party，Newton唱起了歌，他拉着Hermann喝他一起唱着歌，Hermann非常勉强地被他拉上台，勉强地唱着他不熟悉的歌曲。Newton瞧着灯光下的Hermann紧张和兴奋的脸，以及握着话筒的手上的戒指，戒指闪着光，他忘记了之前在上海生活的种种。  
“你还是更爱人类。”兔子说。兔子有一双蓝色的眼睛，闭着嘴。刚才的问题直接在Newton的脑中响起。Newton慢慢地回过神来，在静止的记忆中，在歪着脑袋的兔子的视线下，他感到了恐惧。Newton不记得自己是如何回到这个记忆里，上一秒似乎他和Hermann还在实验室。邵和PPDC终于给了他们权限，让他和Hermann决定共同研究怪兽——Alice的大脑。Newton被禁止单独进入怪兽大脑的房间，他只能和Hermann一起进来。容器外Newton写着的“Alice”的字样已经被清洗掉了。邵希望Newton能尽早做好准备与怪兽的大脑再次链接，但Hermann还是固执地想延后这个计划，他想扫描Alice。打开缺口的研究和测试进行持续了四个月？还是半年？但那是在什么时候？测试的缺口打开了吗？Newton的记忆出现了断层，恐慌扼住了他的胸口。  
兔子盯着Newton，它站在离舞台最近的一张桌上，像是感到了Newton的情绪。Newton看着那双蓝色的眼睛，短暂的对视，熟悉而恐惧，他被那双眼睛攫住了，想后退几步，但他难以移开步伐，他说，“你是先驱。”  
“我更希望你叫我们Alice.”兔子，Alice，先驱说，“Newton，我们从来没有打算伤害过你。”  
Newton摇头。呼吸急促起来。他最害怕的事情即将或已经发生了，这是一个圈套。先驱放他出去，他们没有真正的“消失”。

_**他们想要他。** _

“你对Hermann做了什么？！”Newton脱口而出问道。  
“不要害怕，我们也不会伤害你，也不会伤害Hermann.相信我。我们想帮助你们。”  
“胡扯！”Newton说。  
兔子笑了笑，说：“让你和Hermann单独相处的这段时间里。我们发现了一件很有趣的事，你变得积极主动了，变得更聪明了。他让你的大脑更活跃。你们之间的契合度堪称完美。”Newton骂了一句，随后举起一把椅子朝兔子扔过去，椅子穿过了兔子的“身体”，掉在地上，图像出现了裂纹，随后整个婚礼的记忆都消失了。Newton站在他上海的房间里。没有怪兽大脑。兔子坐在床上，说：“你甚至不像以前那样害怕……嗯，你还是害怕，但你现在心中更多是愤怒。这很好。真的，愤怒是一种力量，可以帮助你行动。”  
“你们不能控制我。”Newton坚定地说。他不知道先驱在外面做了什么，Hermann是不是遭到了危险，他心急如焚，他必须离开这里，回到真实的，有Hermann的世界里。  
“哦，我们并没有。”兔子说，“你可以做你想做的事情。”  
Newton立刻跑出房间，跑到客厅，然而房间没有门。他站在客厅，目光落在落地窗上，他又抄起一张椅子砸向窗户。他的防爆窗户竟然很快地出现裂缝，他继续砸了好几下，玻璃出现了更多裂纹，第五下，整张玻璃应声而碎裂，一些玻璃渣落在地板上，一些掉落在窗外。外面吹来了风，他双臂护住脸，跳了下去。他在下坠。一直在下坠，看不到地面，似乎没有地面。时间一分一秒的流逝，下面一片漆黑，似乎要坠入永远的黑暗之中。  
这并不是真实的，不是。  
Newton想象着一个出口，一个隧道，一个能让他重新得到身体的控制权的通道。底部出现了光。Newton稍微松了口气，那点光芒越来越大，从白色变成了浅蓝，蓝色越来越重，也越来越大，那是一只蓝色的眼睛，怪兽的眼睛。Newton差点叫出声，他还在下坠，眼看着就要落入那只怪兽的眼睛里，从那只眼睛里射出一道蓝色的光，Newton被染成了一片蓝色，在蓝色的光柱里，他停止坠落，悬浮在半空中。更多的眼睛张开了，在底部，在Newton的周围一开一合，眼珠转动着，似乎在等在这时。Newton的手在发抖，他握紧了拳头。   
“Newton.”先驱的声音说。声音来自四面八方。  
“让我出去。”Newton说。  
“我们给了你了190天。给了你的打开缺口的方法，还有愉快的同居生活。但就像你说的——这是一个圈套。你理想中的生活总会有到头的一天。”  
“我一定会出去的！”Newton转了个身，吼叫道。  
一个巨大的影子从虚空中出现，遮挡住了部分的光线，模糊的影子有着更为巨大的头冠，影子慢慢地成型。背后出现了四只既像翅膀，又像鳍一样的手臂。头冠下方的“脸”上布满沟壑，那是先驱，真正的先驱。他的身后联结着更多的怪兽。他像一个巨人、神明、魔鬼，盘踞在Newton的大脑中，但这是第一次他们用真面目与Newton“对话”。Newton瞠目结舌，忘记呼吸。虽然他并非真的在呼吸。在如此巨大的存在面前，他渺小的“意识”仿佛不存在一样。  
“现在时机已经成熟了。Newton，你得现在这里呆一段时间。”先驱说。  
“你们想对Hermann做什么？！”Newton强撑着让自己保持镇定，但这是徒劳的，他能感觉到，先驱明白他的想法、情绪。但这次不同的是，他能清楚地捕捉到先驱的思想，虽然只有一小片。Newton的眼睛瞪得更大。  
他是一个诱饵，这是一个圈套。  
先驱依然想打开通道，他们不用自己动手。他们会将地球变成第二个Anteverse，他们本就没打算保护现在的Anteverse。因为Anteverse是不停变化着的。他们会在侵略的星球中选择一个星球作为新的Anteverse。而这次在地球它们发现直接与‘思想’进行联结会比用制造怪兽用武力清扫星球更有效率。在此之前，先驱们未曾与被侵略的星球中的文明进行过通感。只有人类发明了通感，人类不依不饶地抗争着……一场毁灭Anteverse的战争不能消灭先驱。能消灭它们的只能是……  
“你明白了吗？”先驱说，“我们不再打算伤害Hermann，你需要他，而我们需要你。未来还会有更多星球等待着发掘。Newton，你和Hermann，和我们在一起会像神一样。探索生命的秘密，死亡的秘密，宇宙的秘密。”  
Newton从一开始就知道。可即便知道这是一个圈套，Newton也无法放弃他和Hermann的同居生活。他希望Hermann能发现异常，做到他之前的要求。  
“Newton，你可不能这样想。”先驱说。“Hermann不会杀死你的。他会保护你。”  
Newton摇着头。先驱伸出一只“手指”，触碰到了Newton的额头，他抱着脑袋挣扎着。周围的眼睛一个接着一个的闭上，Newton的眼睛差点也要闭上，他咬想破嘴唇，让自己清醒，但他感觉不到疼痛。平静和倦意安抚了他的全身，他仿若进入了冥想之境，从升腾的空中回到了海洋的怀抱。他想就此睡去。  
“Hermann……”Newton喃喃着。他不能就此睡去。  
“别睡着了。”先驱说。Newton从他的声音和语气里感到了笑意。照射在Newton周遭的光柱消失，他又开始下坠。先驱的身影也不见踪迹。Newton坠入一片蓝色，坠入大脑之中。

Hermann像是听到Newton在叫他，他回头看到Newton趴在桌上睡觉。Newton的左手放在前方。Hermann的目光停留在他无名指的戒指上，然后低头看了看自己的戒指，他这才真实感到他们确确实实结婚了。他们的生活过得像十年前，努力工作，推进计划，紧张有序，压力虽大，但却快乐，他们在这个PPDC呆了近半年，出门不到十次。就在门口的海边看看日出和日落，身后还跟着士兵。听了一次演唱会，也是在门口。项目重大突破时，PPDC请来Newton很喜欢的摇滚乐队。Newton甚至还上去唱了一首，他在台上唱着歌，他像一个摇滚明星，和其他的成员站在一起也没有违和感，他就是一个摇滚明星。Hermann站在前排，Newton看着他。Hermann依然不喜欢摇滚，但他可以为了Newton去喜欢摇滚。这些歌曲里或许没有像巴赫的乐曲中闪耀着的理性光辉，但Newton的声音充满了爱，他爱Newton的声音。当Newton跳下台来吻他的时候，一切不完美都变得完美。他们哪儿也去不了，一切都在PPDC，在对方的身边。  
Hermann摸了摸自己的戒指，回想了许多。  
单向缺口的建造进展顺利，再过一个多月就可以开一个小口测试，但而策反怪兽的计划远落后进度。两边无法同步的话，缺口的测试时间也会延后。虽然还有时间。但需要研究Newton在某个时刻再次和“Alice”联结。Newton愿意尝试再次联结，一直表现得很乐观，Hermann迟迟不同意。如果Hermann不同意，再次联结是试验就无法开展。在是否再次进行通感试验这点上Newton没有任何决策权。PPDC和邵给了Hermann这个权力，同时邵自己依然有最终决策权。Hermann想得全是关于风险。没有绝对的把握，他无法冒险。  
他们对着怪兽的大脑已经半个月了。Newton投入了百分之百的精力去研究这个他看了十年的“Alice”.他说一定要“FUCK”回去。他废寝忘食地工作。时间并没有那么紧急，他却非常焦急。Hermann能体会他的焦急来自何处。Newton有时在深夜诉说他的担忧：“我害怕我在深夜变成先驱，先杀了你，再血洗PPDC，改造缺口，召唤怪兽，毁灭地球。”  
“不会的，你要是暴走了，我会马上用拐杖把你打昏。”Hermann安抚着他，摸着他头发。那样的夜晚，他们互相安慰着，Newton还想把Hermann的拐杖改造成一把枪。这个主意被Hermann否决了。  
“Hermann？”Newton抬起了头。  
“你如果太累，可以回房间睡觉。”Hermann说。  
Newton揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地问道：“现在几点？”  
“下午四点。你睡了两个小时。”Hermann说。  
“怎么没叫醒我？”  
“项目也没有那么急，Newton.”  
Newton起身，看着怪兽的大脑，眼睛里透着怒意。  
“Newton？”Hermann喊着。  
Newton闭着嘴，眼睛里忽又流露着哀伤。  
“你怎么了？”Hermann问。  
“Hermann……”Newton一手抓着自己的头发，说：“我不想再继续担心下去了。我想彻底解决这事情。找到他们，控制他们。他们不知道什么时候会控制我……”  
“不。”Hermann立刻打断他的话，说：“你需要好好休息。”Hermann拉着他坐下。自从开始研究怪兽的大脑，Newton就变得敏感，陷入了恐怖的想象，变得过于恐慌了。  
“但是……”Newton说。  
“今天就这样，Newton，我们已经完成了怪兽大脑的扫描。”Hermann笑着说。  
Newton还是看着怪兽的大脑。Hermann捧着他的脸，让Newton看着自己的眼睛，说，“和我回去休息。”Newton在他的关注下乖乖点了点头。  
不能让“Alice”再次控制和伤害Newton。Hermann暗下决心，他不打算让Newton再次和“Alice”联结。如果邵要执意要这样做，他也得阻止她，他必须想别的办法。晚上，当Newton好不容易睡着后，Hermann一宿未眠。和怪兽大脑，和先驱联结有什么好处？这样做就真的能够策反怪兽吗？这种想法太天真，太危险。人类不了解先驱。Hermann回想着噩梦，他和Newton共同看到的东西，那些恶心的，可怕的……他们的精神力无法和那样的智慧生物相抗衡。Hermann侧头看着Newton，想着他被先驱控制了十年，独自在噩梦里抗衡了十年。而他毫不知情，内疚、自责再次涌上心头……他必须想出别的办法。

Hermann把项目延期了。怪兽的大脑资料在电脑里和之前扫描的没什么区别。他无限延后与怪兽单脑的通感测试。邵丽雯当然不同意。  
“我没想到你变得这么感情用事。Dr.Gottlieb.”邵说。  
“我有别的办法完成目标。”Hermann说。  
“哦？”  
“我可以代替Newton进行通感的测试。”Hermann冷静地说。  
邵皱起眉。重新打量Hermann.过了很久，她才说：“你知道你在说什么？”  
“我知道，我没有疯。”Hermann说，“十年前，我和Newton一起和怪兽的大脑通感过，虽然不是Alice.但是我们也通过那只怪兽的大脑获得了关键的信息。”  
邵还皱着眉头，说：“如果你再通感，他们会发现你。”  
“但我也能发现他们。”  
“你怎么能确定自己能做到？”  
“我和他们有‘联结’，但又没有像Newton那样反复进行通感，我不会那么容易被控制。如果想通过‘联结’去控制怪兽，这个人必须有强大的精神力，至少不能是一个被控制了十年人。让Newton去做这件事，我们极有可能会彻底失去他。我不想这样。”  
邵依然皱着眉头，但比刚才放松了一些。她说，“我得想想，或许有更好的办法。现在还有时间对计划作出调整。你们可以不用那么紧张，我不是那么固执的人。”  
 **“我不能失去他。”** Hermann再次声明。  
“我们也不能失去你们两个。”邵说，她轻叹了一口气，“你在这儿说的话，Newton都知道吗？”Hermann摇头。他特地在实验室外说这个，不想让Newton知道。他和邵站在实验室外的落地窗户旁，又能看到实验室里的位置。Hermann有些心虚地看了看Newton，Newton正好奇地看着他们。Hermann回应了他的目光，笑了下，转而继续和邵谈话。  
Newton在桌子旁转着手中的笔，余光落在“Alice”上。不知什么时候，笔从他的指间掉落在地板上。他弯腰低头的刹那拾起笔的刹那，扬起了嘴角。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
Hermann要和邵、Nate、Jack商量是否能由他来和怪兽大脑联结。他未告诉Newton这件事。Hermann想等到他的方案确定后再告诉Newton.Newton大概会“骂”他是“笨蛋”，再叽叽喳喳说上一堆不让他这样做的原因，他们大概会吵起来，吵完也无法说服对方……但如果会议已经作出决定，Newton没有权力否决。  
会议开始前十分钟，Hermann才走出实验室，他悄悄锁上了门。把Newton留在透明的实验室里，没有怪兽大脑的那间。Newton抬头，注意到了Hermann。Hermann心虚一般匆匆离去，拐杖敲击地面的节奏由2拍变成了4拍，他飞快地转过拐角，走进会议室里，只看到了邵丽雯和Jack. Hermann还未来得及询问状况，邵丽雯就给出了解释：“Nate无法到场，他今天要正式将临时的指挥权交给新来的将军。”  
“我会把这里的情况告诉Nate.”Jack说。  
“我们的会议是否需要延期？”Hermann问。  
“不用。这不会影响任何进度。”邵自信满满地说，“新来的吴将军会介入这件事情。他以前是邵氏企业的COO.”  
Jack哼了一声，略显鄙夷的嗓音里还透着不爽和无奈，他对Hermann说：“这个事情明天才会正式公布。”Hermann点了下头，他明白了事情的走向。就算世界末日即将到来，资本的运作依然控制着人类社会的运作方式。邵的资金至少保证着项目的顺利进行。  
“Dr.Gottlieb，”邵丽雯说，“请坐吧，我们想知道让你来完成联结的成功概率以及你昨天告诉我们的新证据。”Hermann沉默着走到桌边，坐在他们对面中间的位置，拿出了之前在Newton上海的房子里找到了录音笔。他紧紧捏着录音笔，说：“这可以证明要被先驱的思想侵蚀直到占据主导，至少需要13次联结。我有13次机会，在能被他们控制之前找到先驱控制怪兽的方法。”  
“录音里是什么内容？”邵问。  
“Newton的……他的自言自语。每次连接之前的记录。”Hermann说：“他有这个习惯，他第一次和怪兽大脑联结时就录过音。”  
“你听过。”  
“是的。”  
“他说了些什么？”Jack问。  
Hermann把录音笔重新握在掌心，说：“他……试图反抗先驱，直到被’Alice’捕获。”他犹豫着是否要在这里播放录音。他不知道这样做是否合适，但他没有更好的选择。  
“Hermann，”Jack说，“我理解你想帮助Newton，可如果你也被先驱污染了……”  
“我知道你想说什么。你们想知道是否危险，是否真的可行，”Hermann打断了Jack的话，有些心急地说：“实践才能出真知，我现在只需要一次实验的机会。那之后，是否让我继续做下去你们可以再做判断。”  
“Newton知道你的打算吗？”Jack问。  
“他目前还不知道。”  
“你得告诉他这件事。”Jack说，“虽然他没有决策权，但你们现在结婚了。这不是我在八卦或者什么的。你们是PPDC第一对结婚的工作十年以上的男人，嗯，我是说科研人员、博士。”  
“我明白。”Hermann说，嘴角抽动着笑了笑。他当然想告诉Newton.以他对Newton的了解，他们会发生争辩、争吵，他更担心Newton莫名的焦虑，那不是个好的征兆。  
邵伸出手，摊开手，说：“我需要Dr.Geiszler的录音笔。”Hermann犹豫了几秒，小心地将录音笔放在了她的掌心。邵对他微笑着，仿佛在说这都是小事。她握住录音笔，说：  
“我们之后会分析这个录音。”  
Jack朝Hermann点点头，示意他放心。邵说了许多之后的计划，她心心念念打开缺口，在Anteverse消灭先驱，还感谢了Hermann的工作等等之类的话。Hermann一个字都没听进去。  
一个小时后，Hermann沉着一张脸回到实验室。Newton在门口等着他。Newton扫视着他。Hermann眨眼，移开了视线。  
“你去做了什么？”Newton问。  
“上厕所。”Hermann想也没想就回答。他走到自己的座位旁。上厕所这个理由听着就像撒谎，他不擅长撒谎。他激活了桌面上的数据影像，装作在一圈一圈的数据图形中寻找着什么。Hermann用余光看着还站在门口的Newton.他本以为Newton会追问，但Newton没有再问。Newton站在原地，仿佛沉思者。Hermann感到Newton的视线落在他身上，他像是再次踏入了绑住Newton的牢房里，再次被那双陌生的眼睛捕获，Hermann忍不住抬头，再次对上Newton的目光。Newton立刻变得笑嘻嘻，仿佛在想象什么少儿不宜的画面，他笑着说：“下次你上厕所的时候叫上我。”  
Hermann楞了下，随即就明白了Newton在想什么，他说：“不是你想的那样。”  
Newton耸肩，说：“是吗？我想得可多了。只要是和你有关的。”他走过去从后面抱住Hermann的腰。拐杖打在他的小腿上，敲了两下，一点儿也不疼，“拒绝”过于温柔，过于体贴，比一个吻还让人心醉。Newton把Hermann抱得更紧了，他把脸贴在Hermann的后背上，他听见心跳声。也许是他的，也许是Hermann的。Newton偏了偏脑袋，闭上眼睛，把耳朵贴了上去，心跳、低语传入他的耳膜、大脑。Hermann离开的一个小时里，他不记得自己做了什么。也许什么也没做。

_**词语咝咝作响。** _

“Newton？”Hermann小声询问。Newton仿佛在撒娇一样蹭着他。  
“我想请假。”Newton说。  
“请假？”Hermann好不容易在Newton的怀抱中转过身来，和Newton面对面。Newton抬起下巴，一副可怜兮兮的样子，Hermann揉了一下他的头发，问道：“你怎么了？”  
“你把Alice拿走了，今天没什么可以研究的。”Newton说，“我想休息半天，你能和我一起吗？”Newton的眼睛里像是闪着星星，Hermann没法拒绝他期待的目光，他同意了。  
他们回到了卧室，Newton亲了亲Hermann直接就躺在床上睡着了。Hermann坐在床边看着Newton.Newton最近的焦虑和疲惫时同时显现的，Hermann隐约感到不对，他有一种奇怪的感觉，像是既视感，或是预感。他还未找到原因，直觉走在了前面，证据不足。他坐着，等着。等着邵丽雯的通知，等着Newton知道后和他的争论。他们总会有激烈的争论，和以前不同的是，现在他们吵完了会做爱，做完了还会继续争辩。Hermann了解Newton，Newton不会同意让他去和怪兽的大脑联结，他想自己去做这件事弥补之前十年里的错误。或许在Newton的心灵深处，他想用这种方式去赎罪……Hermann轻声叹息。Newton转过身，脸朝着Hermann，右手伸开，左手蜷曲着放在脸旁，毫无防备地睡着。他想去吻他。  
邵发来了消息，他们同意让Hermann来和Alice联结一次。Hermann说好，然后关掉了通讯器。起身。  
“Hermann.不要去。”  
Hermann心跳仿若骤停，Newton不知何时清醒，正死死抓住他的左手。  
“我没有打算离开，Newton.”Hermann重新坐下。Newton像是从噩梦中惊醒，恐慌还未从脸上散去，他晃着脑袋，说：“你打算去和Alice联结，你不能这样做。”  
Hermann疑惑不解。他的手被捏得生疼生疼。  
“我们结婚了，我们还住在一起，亲爱的。我没那么蠢，我可是有6个PHD的……”Newton喘了口气，汗滴沾湿了他的上唇，“我知道你打算做什么，你悄悄地去和邵开会，你打算自己去逞英雄……这个傻瓜。”  
“我没……”  
“他们会污染你，占据你！”  
“只是联结一次，Newton.”Hermann放开了拐杖，右手盖住Newton的手背，说，“而且我不能让你涉险，你好不容易才从先驱的控制中脱离出来。”  
“去他的狗屁联结！”Newton突然骂道，他情绪激动，脸和脖子都红了，“你不让我去，我不让你去，这样的情景有什么意义？邵的想法就让她自己去实践，让她自己去和怪兽通感！她总是在这样为难员工，她比谁都偏执……我们打不赢先驱的，我们……”Newton停止讲话，凝望着Hermann的眼睛，情绪忽又低落，怒意仿佛潮水褪去，他静静地看着Hermann，说：“我没有完全脱离先驱的控制，Hermann，是他们。他们这段时间接管了我的意识。”  
Hermann仍然握住Newton的手，如同握住他的心脏。  
“他们知道你打算和Alice通感，他们在等着你，所有的先驱……”Newton把额头贴在Hermann的手背上。Hermann摸着Newton的头发，他不意外事情变成这样，似乎在某个场所，某个时间段心里那个理智的声音已经计算出这种可能。当他在深夜安慰Newton时，他想象过Newton的恢复只是表象，想象过自己可能会被先驱控制的Newton再次扼住咽喉，或用另一种方式杀死他……当Hermann想象着种种糟糕的结局时，他发现自己并非不能接受死在Newton手里。他不能接受Newton清醒后为先驱的行动谴责自己而痛苦万分。  
Newton仰起头吻着Hermann的手背。亲吻他的戒指，片刻后，他说：“你得把我重新关到那个笼子里。”  
“我不能。”  
“可是……”  
“我不会告诉任何人你的状况。”Hermann坚定地说。  
“Hermann，你不必这样。我并不担心我自己。”Newton说，“我经历的一切都是我自己选择的，没人逼我这样做。虽然第一次和怪兽通感时我责怪你，我老想着要赢，我把一切都怪在你身上。那时我把你吓倒了吧。”  
Hermann叹了口气，又笑了笑，说：“我以为你会死掉。”那时候他就应该察觉和承认自己对Newton的感情，“你会没事的，我也不会有事。”  
“我不知何时是我自己，Hermann。你必须向我保证不会和怪兽通感。”Newton说，“保证在我做错事之前阻止我。”  
“我保证。”Hermann说。  
Newton含住了Hermann的手指。心中一颤。他记得早上醒来，离开了房间，却不记得自己怎么又回到床上。Newton浮出“海洋”，睁开眼看到的就是床边的Hermann。先驱有他的理由，何时让他清醒，何时让他沉睡。他对自己的存在怀疑已经大于确信。肉体和灵魂，只能，只得在身边这个男人旁找到居所。或许一切未曾改变，从十年前他的不辞而别开始，灵魂里的痛楚伸展开来，真实的、虚幻的、过去的、现在的一切都还在先驱的思维里。他渴望看见世界在烈焰中燃烧，在黑暗中咆哮，乌云与毒气遮盖阳光，崩塌的声音掩盖人的尖叫声；他渴望知识和创造，渴望新的生物诞生在他手中；他渴望看见蓝色，血液与河流洗刷着腐烂的旧世界，人类将以新的方式存在。他们小小的大脑能弥补他们的一切缺陷。他们无法真正的共情，却因此有了产生了爱情。但爱情到底是什么？Newton感到身下的欲望抬起了头，他渴望拥有他，身体扭动、抽搐、挣扎和渴求，可这身体上的反应，这是来自身体还是来自心灵？这欲望来自何处？ Hermann Gottlieb, 瘦削的脸庞，那双似乎总在忍耐的薄唇让他心疼。他给他带来了太多麻烦，痛苦。他是否也给他带来了酷刑？他讨厌这点，厌恶自己为所爱的人带来痛苦。他本应该给他快乐，Newton吸吮他的手指，为他描绘快乐，弥补他，让他高潮，一起高潮，让他明白他的感受。短暂的欢愉。事情还未一览无余。Newton走梦里行走，他做爱。他听见欢呼，人们在庆祝，一个小小的缺口在打开里开启又关闭。他和Hermann在实验室做爱，他知道自己聪明而机智，他们能黑进程序里，关闭一切监控，没人知道他们在那儿做爱。他想看见数不清的星辰，在一个又一个通往其他星球的缺口里穿梭自如。他热爱蓝色，地球的蓝色，血液的蓝色，真理的蓝色，让人炫目和疯狂。但梦并不疯狂，它依附于事情的发展。 _ **梦俯瞰着他们，梦有无数湛蓝的双眼睛。**_ 一切都发生了，一切或者将要发生。在这里，在别处。 _ **哦，我的爱人，请原谅我正在枯萎和膨胀的记忆。**_ 我的爱来自地底深处，我们的爱也许傲慢而无礼。但我们的爱不会被囚禁在一副躯体里……我们不会剥夺你们的爱。Hermann没有去和怪兽通感，他不需要。新的指挥官，新的人类，千差万别又何其相似。他相信Newton，他是英雄，他有了更多的权限。Hermann笑起来时眼睛如此美丽，那是人类的审美，我希望他的眼睛不是棕色，我希望他的眼睛蓝得像我们的血液，我希望他也爱我，爱我们。他可以，也必须这样。所有的道具都布置到位，我们在幕后，我们也能在台前。是谁想用战争消灭另一场战争？复仇之战无法终止战争，唯有毁灭才能消灭战争。  


我打开了一扇门，关上，再打开一扇门，再关上。我关闭了这里的监控，他看见Alice，我们看见我们。缺口现在能在地球这边打开，而缺口也能被我们改造。Newton将通感的装置戴在了头上，他和我们握着开关。  
“让我帮助你。”Hermann如期而至。  
Newton纹丝不动站在原地。举着开关。静默。  
“让我帮助你，Newton.我保证过。”Hermann走向Newton。他的眼睛依然充满了希望，也藏着绝望。我捧着他的脑袋，他的瞳孔里没有恐惧。心跳在他体内跳动，死亡也在他也在我体内跳动。他可以说出一句话，让Newton的心脏停止跳动。  
 _他不会杀你，他会保护你。_  
Newton在这个瞬间想起了先驱对他说过的话。  
我吻住他的嘴，踢了他有伤的膝盖。他跪在地上。通感的装置的另一头不在Alice那儿。Alice已经快死了。通感的另一边在我的左手上。我戴在Hermann的头上。Hermann挣扎了一下，徒劳无用，我压制住了他。Hermann和我们和Newton通感才是最快的成为先驱一份子的方法。“抓到你了，Hermann.”先驱打开了通感的开关。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

> 深渊并没有切断我们，  
> 只是包围着我们。[1]

Hermann被扯进一片“海洋”之中的。当Newton的“大脑”再次涌进他的脑中时，他看到了更多先驱的记忆：Anteverse阴暗的天空与干涸的大地，头冠大小不一站立在怪兽中的先驱——他们回头看到了Hermann，影像随之更迭。Hermann穿过了虫洞，跟随着他们去了别的星球，观摩着先驱的历史，一个又一个星球在怪兽的“工作”中变得和Anteverse相似。这些被改造后的星球都曾拥有自己的文明，都和人类现在的境遇相同，这些文明在自我毁灭的边缘，这些文明还未走出过自己的星系，他们傲慢、渺小、他们发明创造也自相残杀……他们在火海和浓密的无法让他们呼吸的有毒气体中死亡。类地球的星球变得像金星，变得像地狱。当先驱完成目标后，Hermann感到了一种不属于他的满足感、使命感。他在一个个被毁灭的星球中穿梭，最终回到了地球。不到一分钟，Hermann目睹了地球从寒武纪到白垩纪的变化，看到了恐龙的灭绝，看到了新生代第四纪等开启，人类祖先出现，智人的崛起。  
“时间”放慢了Hermann在人类的历史中前进，他看见了全部的战争——直到环太平洋的缺口开启——怪兽笨重的脚步里缺乏恐惧，他们的头脑里只有被赋予的伟大与崇高的使命和期盼——对毁灭后重生的期盼。这些记忆、体验、感觉模凌两可，不属于他，却真实。但Hermann没有发现Newton，先驱只展现了属于他们的部分。  
当先驱的记忆渐渐隐去，Hermann发现自己站在PPDC的海边。日落。他和Newton两个月前在这儿看过同样的景色。夕阳给西边的云朵染上了红色、橙色、金色、和粉色，金色的碎片在海面上闪耀。太阳下沉。一只怪兽从海中缓缓升起，那是东京之战里的一只五级的怪兽。怪兽看着他，岿然不动。Hermann第一次这样近距离的面对怪兽，他看着它。不一会儿，怪兽像是溶解一般分崩离析，变成一团蓝色的液体，这些液体逐渐缩小成一个不规则的蓝色“球体”，紧接着它变化成Newton——穿着白衬衣，系着黑色领带的Newton。Newton在水上行走，迈着轻快的步伐走到Hermann的面前，说：“亲爱的Hermann.”  
“你不是他。”Hermann说。  
“我就是他。  
“你是先驱。”  
“我们拥有他的记忆。我即是他。我比他自己还要了解他，我们甚至可以从他大脑里找到他刚出生时的记忆。我们即是他。”  
“不，你再怎么模仿Newton，都不可能成为他。 Newton说过这是个圈套。我计算过这种可能……”  
“不幸的是，你最不想看到的状况还是发生了。”  
“我犯了错误。”  
“事实上，如果我们未进行干涉，你会和Alice通感，你依然会站在这里和我们对话。但会在一个月后，而不是现在。我们需要你，你们。”  
Hermann没有回应这句话。  
“Hermann.你不想和我一起留在这里吗？我们可以永远的呆在一起，真正意义上的‘永远’和‘在一起’……”  
“不要用他的模样说这些话，”Hermann克制着怒意。他想暴打这个假Newton，他挥起拐杖，右手上忽然空无一物。  
“你生气了。我爱看你这个模样，非常——迷人。”  
“Newton”说完伸出手，想要抚摸Hermann的脸颊，Hermann条件反射般后退了一小步，“Newton”向迈进一大步，用更快的速度抓住了Hermann的右手。“Newton”的力气大得离谱，Hermann的手腕传来疼感。“Newton”踮起脚吻住了Hermann，他舌头立刻闯了进去，往里试探着，“舌头”像是活的生物搅动着Hermann的口腔，似乎从那头部分裂出来了更多的分支，想要伸进他的喉咙、想要进入他的大脑，它们变得更深，更长……Hermann仿若要窒息，刹那间，更多的“想法”侵入了他的脑中：Newton的欲望，先驱的目的，它们混杂在一起，充满了矛盾，难以调和，但它们试图融合，仿佛蓝色和橙色两种颜色倾倒进赤红里，而蓝色始终占据了主导，这一切在Hermann的意识中翻腾着。Hermann感受到了先驱的想法，他们要将缺口改造成只有怪兽才能通过，并且一直开启。先驱给Newton，给人类建造缺口的方法为的是他们自己。Anteverse已枯竭，包括它的太阳，他们已没有足够的能量建造通往地球的虫洞了……  
“这是只有我们才能完成的任务。”Newton和另一个粗狂沙哑的声音在Hermann的脑子里说话。  
“和我一起完成它吧，Hermann，我们甚至可以一起探索和发现更多宇宙的秘密，数学、物理，新的Anteverse，新的开始。我们结婚了，你是我的伴侣，我们可以创造新的生命。亲爱的Hermann，我爱你。”  
这个邀请充满诱惑，嗓音里温柔的呼唤更像是一首愉快的乐曲，让人放松。Hermann的头脑变得昏沉沉，一丝快感在其中刺激着他。通感并不像是做爱。近似、不完全相似。但这个时刻，他体会到了高潮后的余韵，一种被安抚着的满足感，想要昏睡过去。Hermann的眼皮变得沉重，半睁的眼睛里印着Newton的面容。他吻着他，吻着他身体的每一个部分。Hermann闭上了眼睛，他像躺在深渊里，展开四肢，延伸了感觉，那些吻和抚摸轻柔却不容抗拒，溶解着他的意识……这不是Newton，一个声音警告着Hermann，缺口必须只能人类才能通过。否则，人类会被毁灭。  
“人类灭亡又如何？”  
“我不能害死自己的族人。”  
“人类自相残杀，互相仇恨，人类喜欢破坏自己的家园，他们渴望毁灭。我们来到地球后死去人类还没有过去你们自相残杀死亡的人类多。”  
“你们只是看到了一部分，人类并不是完全这样，他们……”  
“他们？他们说谁？你的族人？”  
“Newton，人类……”  
“你是谁？”  
“Hermann，Hermann Gottlieb .”  
“睁开眼睛看看吧。”  
Hermann睁开“眼睛”，他看见一个拥有硕大头冠和如鳍的手臂生物站在面前，他举起手，对方的“鳍”也跟着动作。天空中阴云密布，云层中有一个巨大的漩涡。许多怪兽在身后。他们伺机而动。Hermann能看见怪兽眼中的自己——先驱的身影。  
“人类并不特殊，他们咎由自取。”  
“我们只是加快他们毁灭速度。我们是清理者。”  
“你是我们的一部分。我们热爱彼此，像你们爱着彼此一样。”  
Hermann头晕目眩，他的脑袋像在高峰体验里，似乎超越了自我，没有非此即彼。他在重新整合、创造、构建……  
“你爱我吗？Hermann.”  
“你爱我们吗？Hermann Gottlieb.”  
“是的……”

 

\- - -   
八岁的Newton在他床上捡到了一根拐杖。他拿着拐杖从头至尾仔细地检查了一遍。他从没见过这个东西，家里没人行动不便。  
“难道是Galante叔叔的？”Newton问自己。  
“叔叔说他会给我带礼物，难道是这个？”Newton自己回答，“不对，他说要给我新的漫画。”Newton把拐杖握在手里。他的手太小，身高不够，他没法使用它，但却很喜欢这根拐杖。他坐在床边，腿在半空中踢来踢去，把拐杖做话筒，兴高采烈地唱起歌来，“我要成为一个歌手~才不要只作曲，我要唱歌，成为超级明星，只作曲一点也不酷。”  
“Newton.吃饭了。”楼下母亲喊着。他答应一声，跳下床，拿着拐杖跑下楼。父亲和母亲疑惑地看着他，母亲问：“你拿着什么？Newton.”  
“拐杖啊。”  
“从哪里来的？”父亲问。  
“我也不知道，”Newton说，“我刚才在卧室里发现的。”  
“放下它。”父亲声色俱厉。  
他把拐杖抱得更紧了。  
“我说放下它。”父亲又说了一遍，这次的声音更可怕。Newton被父亲的神色吓到了。他呆在在原地，看着父亲，父亲的脸像是布满了深深的皱纹。这时，母亲端着一个锅，放在餐桌中间，笑着看着Newton，说：“今天做了你最爱吃的菜。”  
Newton靠近了餐桌，瞧见那口锅里的食物，一锅海鲜。一段章鱼的腿搭在锅边在那儿抽搐，仿佛还是活的，他说：“我不喜欢吃这个。”  
“先坐下来，宝贝，”母亲对他招手，说：“吃完饭，你就可以拆礼物啦。”  
Newton有些迷惑，但还是乖乖坐下。  
“今天是你生日呀。”母亲笑着。  
Newton看看父亲，父亲也笑了。  
“这是叔叔送我的生日礼物吗？”  
“是的，但他弄错了。”母亲带着慈爱的笑容说：“这个不是给你的。把他给我，我会还给Galante叔叔。”  
“这是要给谁用的呢？”Newton问。  
“Galante叔叔的朋友。”父亲说。  
Newton无比的迷惑，但小小的脑袋有一个地方在对他发火：这不是Galante叔叔朋友的东西！你得拿好它，还给它真正的主人！这属于他认识的、很重要的人的拐杖。可小Newton想不起来这个人是谁。他不愿放开拐杖。这个东西让他安心。母亲把海鲜锅推到他的面前，催促他吃饭。一锅蓝色的汤。他瞅了瞅，他昨天也吃过它们，前天，大前天，大大前天都吃过它们。Newton之前不觉得它们恶心，但它们现在看起来那么的让人反胃，粘稠的汁液像是呕吐物。里面还有一只眼球，眼球转了起来，看着Newton.Newton大叫一声，猛地跳下椅子。  
“Newton！”父亲吼着，挡在Newton面前，说：“回去吃饭。”  
“我不饿。”Newton拼命摇头，“我想休息！”他想从侧面躲开父亲，但母亲不知何时走了过来挡住了Newton.他们皮肤变成了蓝色。Newton的心脏怦怦直跳，心里一个声音焦急地在他耳边说：快离开这里。他们会吃了你。钻到桌子下面去！快跑，快跑！小傻瓜！Newton弯腰钻到桌子下，爬到另一边，飞快地跑出餐厅，向大门口跑去。走道变得像跑道一样长，他跑着，跑着，回头看到“父亲”和“母亲”追了上来，他们的下半身长出了许多长长的“尾巴”，他们嘴巴变得比他们的脸还大，露出一排排尖锐的牙齿，他们看起来就像是——怪兽，这个词让Newton的大脑一颤，像是有人拿着锤子敲打他的脑袋，他又看看手里的拐杖。他跑得更快，大门越来越近，他握住门把手。  
门却锁住了。  
“Newton，宝贝。和我们回去，我们还有音乐课要上。”  
“你不是想成为歌星吗？爸爸和妈妈会教你，让你成为最了不起的摇滚明星。”  
小Newton使劲地摇晃门把手，他被吓得眼睛湿润起来，他说：“我，我是……”那些“尾巴”伸了过来，停到Newton的眼前，它们张开了嘴。Newton继续扭动把手，门纹丝不动。“尾巴”触碰到了Newton，舔着他的小腿。  
“走开，走开！”Newton叫嚷着，他背靠着门，用拐杖挡在脑袋前保护自己，他害怕极了，心中想要喊着某个人的名字，但他怎么也想不起来，越是回忆，越是失去更多的记忆……他不记得父母的名字，不记得叔叔的名字，不记得自己在那儿出生，不记得家在那儿。他为什么会在这儿？而这又是哪儿？他叫Newton Geiszler还是叫别的名字？他需要名字吗？  
“Newton，Newton！”门外响起一个声音。Newton对这个声音有印象。  
“闭上眼睛。”门外的声音命令道。Newton立即闭上眼睛。随即一声巨响，他身后忽然失去了支撑，向后倒去，他听见碎裂的声音，他倒在一个人的怀里。Newton睁开眼睛回头瞧见了一个男人，穿着格子背心和衬衣，他看起来像是高中生。Newton说：“我认识你，你是，是……”  
“Hermann.”  
“Hermann……是的，Hermann！”  
“先站到我的后面。”Hermann说着，抓过Newton手中的拐杖。他按了某个位置，拐杖前端向下移开，露出了枪头。火力全开，怪兽被击中，身上密密麻麻的弹孔流出蓝色的血液，地上积了一滩蓝血，血像岩浆一样鼓着泡泡流到Hermann的脚边，他后退了几步，然后一把抱起小Newton跑到马路边上。  
“你还记得什么？”  
“你和我很熟，我们是好朋友？”  
Hermann皱着眉头，说，“我们结婚了。”  
Newton瞪大了圆圆的眼睛。  
“Newton.我们得去拯救世界了。”Hermann敲了敲他的头。

 

\---

> 在危险中，海参将自己断为两截。  
> 它舍弃一半自我，留给饥饿的世界，  
> 带着另一半逃逸。[2]

先驱缄默，也不再给Hermann展示什么，而是在从Hermann那儿吸收。Hermann在不同的回忆里游荡，他的记忆、情感被一点一点的抽离，像是一块织物正在被拆分，一根一根发着光的线在离他而去……他无法控制这种遗失，沮丧让他更加无力。随着记忆的流逝，Hermann的“身体”也在不断变小，意识也在不断剥离，越来越年轻代表着事情在恶化，他的精神在被侵蚀。Hermann不禁想着Newton也是这样被夺走对身体的控制权的吗？  
这确实是个圈套，但这个圈套同时也圈住了先驱。联结是双方的，在和先驱的“对话”里，Hermann知道了他们的真正的目的。事情没有那么糟糕，他们仍然有机会。Hermann不会说出让Newton心脏停止跳动的那句话，也不会在通感放弃Newton.Hermann隐约感受到Newton的存在，他要在“身体”消失前找到Newton。在一连串不断倒退的记忆中，Hermann呼唤着Newton的名字。  
忽然，Hermann站在了一场小型晚宴里，系着黑色的领结，穿着塔士多礼服。人们在他身边走来走去。台上写着“2016届猎人学院毕业晚宴”。这不是Hermann的记忆，他毕业于德国理工大学。如果这不是先驱的计谋，那就是Newton的记忆Hermann在人群中走动，他往舞台走去，想着Newton也许会上去表演，十几步后，他右肩被人从身后拍了一下。  
“Hermann.”  
“Newton？”  
“别转过身。”Newton小声说，他贴在Hermann的背后，在他耳边说道：“我很抱歉让你和我通感……我的记忆只到你悄悄离开实验室的前一刻，那之后我像行尸走肉一般。我不知道自己做了什么，只模糊地感觉到事情不对。Hermann，先驱在吞噬我们的记忆和人格。我没有放弃抵抗。我躲在我们相遇之前的记忆里，并且我稍稍改变了这些回忆，看看舞台上。”  
Hermann抬头望向前方，披头士在上面唱歌。  
“在看看周围。”  
Hermann发现刚才走动的学生变得“奇形怪状，”一个个打扮得像是《星球大战》里的外星人。  
“我学会了编造记忆，让真实发生的事情混杂着想象，让记忆变得像是梦境。他们喜欢用这一招，我也就学会了。而且，他们不需要梦的记忆，他们无法分离和区别。我们通感之后，这些记忆混杂得更彻底了。而我，我能感觉到你……我顺着你的气息从先驱制造的深渊中爬了出来。我好想你。”Newton抱住了Hermann，说：“我被先驱关在意识的深渊的时忽然想起了海参，它们在遇到危险的时候会将自己断为两截。于是我慢慢放弃了很多个‘自己’，无论如何我都会保留一个自我，这个自我里永远都有你的存在。Hermann.”  
Hermann转过身来，看见一个年轻了二十岁的Newton，略显稚嫩，朝气蓬勃的学生时代的Newton。Newton他拉着Hermann的手，踮起脚，像一个陷入初恋的大男孩一样去亲吻Hermann.Newton的想法在Hermann心中说话，感情在他胸口激荡。  
这是Newton，Hermann心想。  
“先驱控制了你，我以为你打算再次和Alice通感，但你没有……”  
“他们是想要我和你通感。”Newton说。  
“我们还有机会，Newton，不要放弃反抗，我会一直在这里直到我们离开这个困境。”  
“我知道。哎，我知道你不会聪明地选择一条简单的道路解决这个问题，例如杀了我之类的。你真是最蠢的人了。”  
“喔？那你还这个最‘蠢’的人求婚了哦。”  
“你怎么变得毒舌起来了。”  
“因为我跟你的在通感……”  
“我可不毒舌。我顶多有些吵，嗯嗯，我现在还能感觉到你有多么的爱我。Hermann~”  
“嗯？我的天，克制一下你那些需要马赛克性幻想……”  
“好吧，好吧。”Newton笑了笑。  
“他们刚才和我说了许多，Newton.他们没有足够的能量在Anteverse上维持缺口，他们想取代我们完成邵的计划，而且目标不仅仅是地球。我有一个计划。”  
“我也有一个。事已至此，我们不如就按原计划去做。”Newton说，“被先驱吞噬的部分不是完全与本体脱离了关系，我发现我可以在先驱之中找到被他们吞噬的自我。他们并不擅长融合人类的意识，只能搞搞隔离和专制，也许是我们与他们的身体构造完全不同。不是我之前太弱了啊，毕竟之前你还有和我结婚，啊啊，别打我。我是说，我们可以让他们继续夺取他们想要的，记忆啊，情感啊，控制权啊……而我们偷偷地躲在想象的“记忆”里，悄悄地去寻找控制怪兽的方法，或许我们还能改变先驱，或者发现点别的秘密。我知道很危险，异想天开，是的，是的，但你在这里，我一点儿也不害怕。我不是一个人。即便失败了……我想邵在外面应该也会发现我们的异常，毕竟她被先驱坑过一次。她这次应该能开得了枪。怎么样，亲爱的，你觉得这个计划如何？”  
“我要补充一点，”Hermann说，“这是我先想到的。”

\---  
那之后，仿佛过了一个星期。他们的计划还算顺利。关于编造记忆的方法是管用的，想象力可以变成武器。但先驱还是在剥离他们的记忆。Newton被侵蚀得更快，他“本身”就没有多少剩下，他变得越来越年幼。接着他们遇到了危机，小Newton不会编造记忆，差点反过来被吞噬。而Hermann为了救他现在成了少年。Hermann一手抱着小小的Newton.一手撑着拐杖。Hermann花了好久让Newton从“怪兽父母”的记忆中脱离出来。  
他们坐在路边。  
“你知道，小时候我从没想象过父母变成怪兽。我的父母很好，老师很好。他们都很好。”Newton说。  
“也许他们是用的我的恐惧。”Hermann说。  
“那他们也会恐惧。”Newtonn笑着说。  
霎时，他们感觉到了某种鼓动。他们坐在了Anteverse上，他们仰起头，看到了另外的怪兽的后脑勺，以及不远处的先驱的背影。他们不知怎么的进入了怪兽的视角，天空中的漩涡发出了光芒，那是正在开启的缺口——通往地球。

 

TBC

 

注:  
[1][2]维斯拉瓦·辛波斯卡.《自断》


	12. Chapter 12

头脑，和上帝对等，  
因为，称以称，一磅对一磅  
他们，如果有区别  
就像音节，不同于音箱 [1]  
   
Newton和Hermann正“站在”Anteverse上看着先驱。他们在怪兽“脑袋”里，通过怪兽的眼睛看着Anteverse上的一切。他们像是两个人挤着站在怪兽的“演出服”。而Newton越来越小，他的“身体”可能只有5岁了。Hermann的“身体”接近初中生。虽然先驱并没有找到他们这部分残存的意识。他们依然在变小，还在继续被侵蚀。  
“那是真的缺口吗？”Newton问。  
“我不知道。”Hermann说，“但他们的这种认真态度……我感觉，那是真的。他们在等着。这是真的Anteverse.”  
“你在担心。”  
“你也是。”  
“他们会不会让我们在外面把一个小小的缺口变成了头顶那么大个……”Newton伤心地说。Newton想起来了刚刚恢复意识时的心情，知道许多人因为他的行为而死，内疚、恐惧、自责、自我厌恶……  
“停下，Newton，别想了，那不是你的错。”Hermann说，“我们还有机会。我们在怪兽脑子里，我们应该试着控制它们。你想想该怎么做？我亲爱的怪兽专家。”  
Newton转移了注意力，认真思考起来，他说：“我们可以先假装自己是怪兽……跟着他的想法，其实就是跟着先驱的想法，我们可以通过这条’安全线路’钻进先驱的想法里……就像盗梦空间!”  
“我没看过那电影，”Hermann说，“也许我不记得了……”  
“不要担心，跟着我的频率。”Newton笑着说。他们集中精神去感受这个生物的活动。关于自身的存在感逐渐稀薄，而怪兽的期待、对创造者的崇拜、恐惧传递给了他们……Hermann看到了一个画面，来自Newton十年前被控制时做的梦，他的耳边响着一首关于末日的歌。Hermann没听过，但却深感喜爱。这个梦里充满了性爱，对死亡的向往，他们在梦里一起观看地球的末日，惬意，就像观看海边的日落。  
“我们一开始就没有想过要伤害你，你们是特别的存在。”先驱的声音像一把利刃突然穿透了他们的意识，“你们只需要——跟随着我们。”  
这个怪兽忽然活动起来，慢慢走到先驱面前，先驱看着它，那强烈的使命感冲了进来，Newton和Hermann几乎溶解进了它强烈的破坏欲里。除了相信先驱和毁掉地球这个目的，怪兽感觉不到其他的东西。它站在高处，漩涡之中的吸力拉扯着他们。他们穿过缺口，从海底爬出，缺口一直开着，身后有更多的怪兽紧跟过来。机甲和怪兽的战斗持续了七天。他们站在废墟里，感觉不到自己。他们觉得自己是古老的邪神，来自远古，他们知道人类用怎么的笔触形容他们，旧日的神祗，深潜者崇拜的对象。然而他并不在乎人类的存亡，没有恶意，更也不在乎人类的崇拜。大地、海洋在燃烧，天空笼罩着致命的黑云。  
“这不是真的。”Hermann想着，但他感到了绝望、憎恨和逃避，像是来自Newton，也许是他自己的。先驱呈现了许多的末日，这些都是他们入侵地球后设想遇到的情况，就像一个电影，演绎了各种版本，无论人类怎么反抗，结局都是相同的——先驱的胜利。Hermann和Newton就算知道这不是真实的世界，但也无法脱身。  
“我知道你们在这里。”先驱站在Newton和Hermann的面前，他停留在水面上。他身后还有其他的先驱，他们的头冠大小不一。他们没有张嘴说话，他们的声音直接在脑海中响起。小Newton在Hermann怀里继续变小，Hermann抱着他站在一群“巨人”前，如同蝼蚁一般渺小。  
“顺着怪兽的意识？你们没有想象的那么强大。”先驱们一同“说话”，许多倍的回音如同教堂敲响的钟声一般回荡在Hermann和Newton脑子里。Newton在颤抖，十年里他是这样一次次的屈服在先驱的面前。过去十年，Newton没有面对过所有的先驱，与他谈话的只是其中头冠最大的那一个，他是他们的“长老”。对方压倒性的力量让他瑟瑟发抖。Newton一部分在先驱意识中的自我在呼唤着他。  
“Newton，Newton，看着我。”Hermann拍着Newton的脸，他感觉到感到Newton的惧怕。Newton的眼睛却牢牢被先驱攫住，他在先驱意识中的那一部分越来越强壮。Newton发现自己站在旧的实验室里拿着解剖刀，一刀一刀切着桌上的怪兽，怪兽的部分身体并未死去，每切一刀，那些蓝色的组织似乎都发出刺耳的叫声。他憎恨自己那么喜爱这些怪兽，憎恨自己被他们控制，他一刀一刀切下去，切到最深，切刀无法再分割……桌子上一滩蓝色的碎肉重新组合起来——变成了Hermann。Newton在尖叫。Hermann紧紧地抱住他。  
先驱说：“事实是，我们可以给你们一万种‘地狱’，你们可以从一部分‘地狱’中逃脱出来。当你们的承受能力超过了饱和点，你们的精神会崩溃，这对你们和我们都没有好处。我们不希望你们失去神智和思想。我们只是需要你们打开缺口，维持它。”  
Newton被捉住后无法自由行动，他们需要新的代言人，Hermann是最适合的帮先驱打开缺口的人选。为此，他们可以放Newton出来，让他们朝夕相处，这一切都是为了再次打开缺口。Hermann捕捉到了这想法。他抱着Newton，摇头。  
“Newton一直和我们联结在一起，我们会找到他，无论他在藏在哪里。无论他是否和你在一起。”  
小Newton却在Hermann怀里消失了，他的碎片融入到了先驱之中。Hermann难以置信地看着这一切，感到自己的心灵像是有一块被挖走了，他也在继续变小。先驱对Hermann说:“而你现在也和我们一起。我们是一体的，我们有着相同的目标，我们要拯救这个世界。”  
头冠最大的先驱伸出了手，那尖锐的“手指”刺穿了Hermann的“身体”。Hermann进入了先驱的身体之中。不知道是谁编织的梦境或恐惧。在旧日的“神祗”或者是“恶魔”的掌心里、头脑里。人类与先驱的隔阂不存在了。他们纯碎的破坏，纯粹的想要毁灭，纯粹的恶，既不是来自上帝也不是来自恶魔。他们追求并非无限的混沌。Hermann忽然觉得可以理解他们的目标，和这种目标包含的黑色的激情。  
事情又回到了原点，甚至变得更糟。Hermann回到了十年前的实验室，和Newton隔着一条线。他们刚刚结束一次争吵。  
“数字里有上帝的手稿。”  
“如果你自视甚高，那么你观察新事物的能力就会降低。但我并不是这样的。”Newton说，“你也不是这样的。你需要消除对立的观念。我们之间没有真正的对立，我们应该用新的角度来衡量事物。”  
“你记得小时候被人揍到吐血吗？”  
“我爱你，我想帮助你。我也祈求你的帮助，我的爱。”  
Newton越过一条本身就不存在的线。拥抱Hermann。他手上的戒指闪着光芒。  
Hermann仿佛重新获得了自己的身体，在梦里一般过了一天正常的生活，接着他又开始在黑板上计算着。Newton在他旁边喋喋不休：“我们一起去把设置改了，Hermann，亲爱的，很简单。通过的条件改成怪兽的DNA……只要检测到人类DNA，就将他们粉碎……”  
Hermann又看见Newton眼中的自己。他们接吻，聊天，回到卧室，在那儿准备着，通过卧室的通话系统入侵了开启缺口装置的门禁。他悄悄修改着算法，慢慢地修改着设置。Newton的吻和性爱让他陶醉。  
   
Newton从没有像现在这般清醒过。  
他在先驱的脑海里，完整的自己，完全不同于之前的感受。他的记忆还在，而先驱的记忆也在。之前那种恐惧也不安消失了，他仿佛置身于一个新的世界。仿佛被扔到陷阱的最底层，结果掉出了陷进。他看见Hermann被困在他之前的位置。Hermann的眼睛半睁着，他躺在先驱的“脑子”里，被神经元、皮层还有蓝色液体包围着。他像是被关进了曾经管着Alice的瓶子里。Newton想要去拉他出来的时候，被一层看不见的膜给挡住了。  
但Newton能感觉到Hermann正在做的梦，经历的现实。Hermann在修改缺口的设置。Hermann在重复他之前的经历。在Hermann的梦里，有一个“自己”的正在和他做爱。虽然那是他的身体，但这情况糟透了。Newton拼命地锤着那堵透明的墙，他简直要疯了。为什么事情会变成现在这样？ 他为什么又还能存在在这里？  
因为先驱们不能杀死他。  
答案直接在Newton脑海中跳了出来。  
联结是双向的。当一方想要改变和利用另一方时，他必须先了解另一方，了解的越深入，影响就越深入。Newton意识到了重点。先驱们在Anteverse上，他们说的想要Hermann，是Newton的需求，因为他爱Hermann.  
先驱得到了Newton的全部记忆，甚至还有爱——他们对此感到迷惑和好奇。他们不仅仅是利用Hermann去改造缺口，他们学习着人类的这种感情，但他们依然不理解爱。Hermann在做着之前Newton做的事，比之前糟糕的事，Newton的身体也在他们的控制之中。先驱们暂时不需要Newton，这也是真正的Newton会被关在这儿，这个意识的“囚牢”的原因。先驱无法真正杀死Newton，只要他们还需要Newton的身体，还需要“Newton”牵引着Hermann去改造缺口，只要先驱还需要人类替他们完成工作，他们就不能杀死他们。  
更多信息冲刷着Newton，十年来，他和先驱们产生了某种程度的默契。他不够强大，是的，他不够强大，他只是一个凡人，在意识的深渊里，他感到自己差点杀死爱人时内心的震颤和愤怒却让先驱的手犹豫了。而现在，他出其的愤怒，对自己无法保护心爱的人的愤怒，和两次落入了同一个陷进的愤怒。  
“Hermann！！！”Newton大声呼喊着。Hermann的眼皮抖动了一下。Newton继续喊着，锤着“墙壁”，继续喊道：“睁开眼睛，我在这里，这里才是我！”Hermann只是动了动手指。Newton看到他身边没有拐杖，那根他建议改造成枪的拐杖，是Hermann想象出来的，Hermann它救了他。Newton想到了一个办法。  
他们的大脑是联结着的。Newton回忆着他们两个人从认识到现在的记忆。他想着自己在上海打开缺口时，是Hermann拿着枪指着他，Hermann开了枪，Hermann击中了他。他努力说服自己这是真的，编造一些虚造的记忆，像是噩梦，恐惧，死亡。如果他早早死在上海，这一切都不会存在。Newton全神贯注，那把手枪，那把手枪击中了他的心脏。  
他的胸口在流血。Newton笑着，他甚至感到了疼痛。这可真是疯狂，Newton想着，这么疼竟然还活着。Hermann皱着眉头像是也感到了疼痛而睁开了眼睛。起作用了。Newton笑了起来。  
   
\- - -  
“Hermann和Newton还没清醒吗？”邵丽雯问道。  
“是的，boss，刚才Nate说需要您赶紧过去，说是有了新的发现。”  
邵丽雯放下了手中的平板，一贯平静的脸上出现了一点波动。她不发一言地离开了主控室。高跟鞋发出清脆的响声。  
昨天Hermann和Newton昏倒在实验室，心脏差点停止跳动，原因不明。  
在要对单向缺口进行测试的节骨眼上出了这个问题，她感到事情的不对劲。Hermann和Newton昏倒前两周工作效率提高至少一倍。虽然他们在Newton脑子里安装的芯片检测到了奇怪数据，高峰值提高了，而且持续时间变长了，但是这变化不能证明什么。为打开一个小的单向缺口进行测试，他们在PPDC附近的海域建造了一个临时的基地，位置离之前怪兽出现的缺口很近。一行人在海面上的一个小堡垒里做这最后的准备工作。一直顺利的计划在最后出了岔子，这就像是之前的故事重演，但她不能、不会重蹈覆辙。邵丽雯心情不大好，但她不会表露出来。  
这里的医务室比PPDC的小。Hermann和Newton躺在一个病房里不同的病床上，脑袋上联着各种线。他们就像睡着了。  
Nate在这里，他看到邵丽雯后脸色变得稍微好了那么点。不再担任PPDC临时指挥官后，nate除了担任教职，还担任了缺口测试工作的主管。  
“Hermann和Newton的大脑数据同步了。”Nate对邵丽雯说。  
“他们和Alice通感了吗？”邵问。  
“不，监控里没有。”  
“但是？”  
“但是监控视频被修改过。好消息是，刚刚我们找回了被删除的部分，Newton没有和Alice通感。坏消息是Newton和Hermann通感了。”  
邵挑了挑眉毛，说：“那是发生在什么时候？”  
“两周前的晚上。”Nate说着递给邵丽雯一个平板，说：“这是找回的视频。”  
邵接过平板，看到Newton强行给跪在地上的Hermann戴上了通感的装置。然后他们一起昏倒地板上。Alice就在Newton旁边，Newton，先驱却选择了Hermann.一个小时后，他们爬起来，像什么也没发生一样离开了房间。  
“就目前的状况和检查的结果，我认为Newton和Hermann之后在没有设备的帮助下也处于通感的状态。”Nate又给邵展示了两人大脑的数据图，说，“他们的大脑的神经元是同步的，就像在机甲里。”  
“我推测是先驱把他们的大脑联结在了一起。”  
“极有可能。先驱如果通过他们在系统埋下了任何‘炸弹’，或者一开始Newton给我们的公式就是错的，事情可能会变得像之前那样。”Nate坚定地说：“我们应该暂停测试缺口。”  
“眼下更重要的是这两位博士的状况，如果我们要反击，得先解决内部的问题。”  
邵盯着病床上的两个人，冷静地思考着。这也是一个机会，如果要获得先驱控制怪兽的方法，了解先驱之间“心灵感应”的方法，Hermann和Newton现在的情况正是最好的研究对象。原本Hermann想保护Newton自告奋勇想去与Alice通感的计划反而现状好。  
“延期测试。”邵慎重地说道。  
“我们会让他们醒过来的。”Nate舒展开了眉头。  
“仅仅让他们醒过来是不够的。”邵说，“我们要找到他们。”  
    
\- - -  
Hermann倒在“地面”上。记忆混乱。他开始怀疑自己到底做了什么。他记得自己修改了缺口的算法，在上海开抢的是邵丽雯。没人击中Newton，Newton受的伤来自nate的拳头。但他又记得开抢的感觉，扣下扳机，他想要制止Newton行动……  
Newton正扶着他，Newton的胸口还留着“血”。  
“Newton？！”  
“嘿，别担心。”Newton抓着Hermann的手放在自己左胸前，说：“以假乱真。”  
Hermann狐疑地看着Newton.  
“你还记得什么？”Newton问。  
“我，不，他们在修改缺口的参数……我眼前一黑，可能倒在了地上……或者桌子上……”  
剧痛，切断了思想与身体的联系。  
胸口的剧痛，Hermann看了下自己的左胸，衣服上也渗出了血迹。他们的“身体”是相连的。Newton说：“我想着，如果意识死亡，那么真实的世界里我们也会死翘翘。”“许多的故事都是这么演的，啊，拯救了世界的英雄们最终战胜了自己心中的噩梦、恶魔。”  
Hermann看着Newton恢复了平日的表情，他说：“你也昏倒了……”  
Newton倒是放心地舒了口气。他说：“这样最好，这样一来，Nate他们应该能发现不对劲。他们本来就对我还心有疑虑。”让把Hermann从地上拉起来，Hermann这才发觉周遭一片白茫茫。没有凌乱的、不知道真假的画面和记忆。如果这是意识的最深处，接近死亡的地方，那就是一无所有的白色。  
“我感觉不到先驱，他们像是消失了？”Hermann问。  
“想象的死亡看来有一定的欺骗性……”Newton说，“也有可能我们完全失去了身体的控制权。”  
“如果我们没有依靠设备还能通感，他们还能找到我们的，联结是双向的。”  
“但他们不能杀死我们。他们无法在Anteverse完全控制两个人类的身体。人类的身体不像怪兽，更何况这这十年来他们都没有完全控制我。先驱犯了一个错误——他们让你和我再次通感。”Newton笑着是说，“他们不应该让两个相爱的人通感。”  
Hermann感受到Newton那种想要保护他的心情。Hermann很想吻他。  
Newton咧开嘴笑了笑，说：“如果我们还能夺回自己的身体，你以后是没法摆脱我了，我们连脑子都连在了一起。”  
“但是……我们的大脑成了“牢房。我们无处可逃。”  
“而我的丈夫成了我的牢友。”Newton说，“无论怎么你都不会选择杀死我，你遵守着你的诺言。”  
“Newton……”  
“我想说我很抱歉把你拉进来。但你一定会说不要说抱歉，这不是我的错。所以，不要担心，Hermann.”Newton牵着Hermann两只手，说：“我们相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将我们分开。”  
Hermann被突如其来的结婚誓言弄得一时语塞。他拉过Newton的手，亲吻他的戒指。他现在能真正的理解Newton十年以来被先驱的意识侵蚀时的感受，他的记忆和感情在这个“牢房”里清晰可见。  
他们亲吻对方。  
“这吻就像是真的。”Newton说。  
“这就是真的。”Hermann说。  
“你的吻技变好了。”Newton说，“都是我的功劳。”  
Hermann笑了笑。  
“我真想和你……”Newton说，“就在这里呆到永远，在各个奇怪的记忆里暴打先驱，你知道吗？你的拐杖机关枪打怪兽的模样可帅了。”  
但Hermann抱着Newton，却说：“不。”  
“嗯？你不是说会一直陪着我吗？你想离婚吗？”Newton抬起头问。Hermann捏了下Newton的脸，说，“我们得离开这里，Newton，他们迟早会发现这里。我记得我把缺口的设置改成了只有怪兽能通过……如果先驱能以假乱真骗过PPDC和邵丽雯，打开缺口，会有一群怪兽等着过来。”  
“我想邵要是知道我们都变成了先驱，”Newton说：“会把我们关在一起，或者一起枪毙了。”  
“Newton，我想说的是——”Hermann捧着Newton的脸，凝视他的眼睛。专注地望着他。Hermann在Newton的眼睛里看到了自己。他的眼睛里流动着星辰、热忱、疯狂、好奇、执着。  
他爱他的眼睛。  
如果想象中的死亡记忆如果暂时阻断先驱的话，那么意识的自我了断是否会真的会让身体死亡？就像那些电影里的。Hermann想着，他没看过那些电影，但许多影片的片段在他脑子里播放着，Newton看过。Hermann说：“我想救你，和我们，但这都没有拯救世界重要，Newton.”  
“我知道……”Newton笑了笑，说：“我知道你想说什么。”  
人类是不是糟糕透顶，是不是在自我毁灭，是不是应该被消灭，这都还不到其他的文明来做决定。  
Newton也望着Hermann的眼睛，他看到了相同的东西。他不再对自己的存在不再时而确信、时而怀疑。此刻肉体或存在、或已消逝，但他的灵魂始终有安身之处。他说：“他们没法给我们成功洗脑。确实有一个一劳永逸的办法。”  
意识的自断，灵魂的自断，一个选择，一个得到拯救的途径。  
“朝着你我的脑袋打一枪才是。用你的机关枪拐杖。也许会死亡，也许不会呢。我们得赌一把。”Newton说。  
“也许我们还清醒了，结果发现我们只是缸中之脑，说不定……”  
“头脑和上帝对等。”  
“哦，是的。”  
这时，周遭的白色染上了蓝色和黑色的斑点。像是在被感染一样，他们的脚下也出现了更多地方蓝黑色光斑。他们听到了先驱的低语，他们想要将他们完全融入他们之中。  
“他们找到了我们！”Hermann说。  
“用你的拐杖，Hermann，没有别的办法了。”  
“我不能先开枪。而且，我不能先‘杀’你……我……要不，你继续之前，你可以掐住我的脖子……”  
蓝色的斑点在一点点扩大，斑点之中伸出了怪兽的“手臂”。一条条触手向着他们挥舞着，试探着。  
Newton一把夺过Hermann手中的拐杖，从中间掰断。  
“现在有两把枪了。”Newton耸耸肩膀，眨了下右眼，说，“我之前想这样改造你的拐杖。但是你没同意。”  
“你这个……”Hermann叹了口气，脸上又浮现笑容，他说：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”Newton说，“那么，让我们拯救世界吧——”  
   
\---  
病房里Newton和Hermann的心脏突然停止了跳动。心电监护仪发出了“滴滴滴”的警报，一时间，病房里乱作一团。医务人员拿着除颤器做着急救。  
“滴滴滴——”  
心跳依然是一条直线。  
“我们失去了他们。”一位医生说。  
“继续。”邵丽雯命令道。  
   
没有任何生命  
可以不朽，  
即使是一瞬。[2]  
   
他们感到了内心的崩解，意识的崩解，巨大的海浪向他们扑来。积累起来的意识一直在高涨，于是海浪愈滚愈大，增长到接近天空。仿佛一张巨口要吞噬陆地。他们站在PPDC外的沙滩上，发现自己其实也是浪潮的一部分。  
海浪淹没了一切。  
他们看见了——一切。  
先驱依然在那儿，但不是站在海面上，他们在海面之下，他们无法靠近海滩。  
“我们依然能找到你们。联结存在着。”  
“我们也能找到你们，你们的行动、计划、预谋、科学、知识……我想我们现在处于一个很微妙的阶段。”Newton说，“而我还可以培育怪兽作为武器，像你们一样。”  
“我们不会打开缺口。”Hermann说，“但是一旦打开……”  
“你们只是延迟了战争和被毁灭的时间……你们正在死亡。”  
他们听见了倒计时和除颤器的电击声。  
他们说：“不，我们会活着。”  
   
死亡  
总是迟了一瞬。[2]  
   
Newton和Hermann睁开眼睛，看见自己和对方。在他们抱住对方之前Nate和邵丽雯还有其他的人站在他们病床中间激动而疑惑地看着他们。  
Newton和Hermann的手被绑了起来。  
“你们怎么能绑着Hermann？”Newton说，“他只有我能绑。”  
“Newton！”Hermann叫道，但叫了名字后却无语了。  
“Hermann和你通感过。所以我们得先绑着他。”邵说。  
Nate则关切地问：“你们觉得怎样？”  
“我觉得很饿……”Hermann说。  
“还头疼。”Newton补充。  
“先驱还在吗？”邵问。  
“在。”Newton看了看Hermann，说，“但是又不在。”  
“薛定谔的先驱。”  
“到底发生了什么事？”邵追问。  
“说来话长，九死一生……”Hermann说，“我们并没有被控制。”  
“你的目的其实达成了，boss，”Newton开心地笑着说，“他们没法侵蚀情侣。”  
“什么？”Nate问。  
“我们能反向感受他们。”Hermann说。  
“先让我们休息一下，再跟你们汇报。”Newton说，“我知道你们还不相信我们，请把我们关在一间牢房，谢谢。”  
   
两个月后，Hermann和Newton加入了由PPDC和邵氏工业新成立的技术小组。他们依然能不借助通感系统通感，他们以自身作为试验对象研究这一现象。  
邵延缓了打开通往Anteverse的虫洞的时间，她将征战Anteverse的计划公布于众。在PPDC、媒体和各国政府共同讨论下，这项计划最终成立了独立的委员会。新Hermann和Newton加入的技术小组将会委员会提供决策的技术支持。在技术与机甲成熟之前，通往Anteverse的虫洞都不会开启。  
Hermann和Newton一直在一起工作。他们有时间去看星星，而不是再盯着海底。  
“我发现了一个新的星座——”Newton拉着Hermann到天台上，说，“看看北边，把那几颗联一起是不是有点像怪兽！”  
“我不觉得……”  
“你要从新的角度去看。”  
“我不觉得哪里像。”  
“你明明就觉得像，我能感觉到。”Newton吻了吻Hermann的脸颊说，“今晚就呆在上面吧。”  
   
   
（完）  
   
   
注：[1]《狄金森诗集》  
[2]维斯拉瓦·辛波斯卡.《谈论死亡，不带夸张》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些点没有展开，有些bug……因为不打算写到10w字，最后一章就点到为止了……
> 
> 最开始本打算写他们分别困在脑内经历各种地狱，至少死一个另一个悲痛地继续活着，或者亲手杀死了对方后也黑化了，或者一起被控制然后一起狗带了，或者为了拯救世界和对方牺牲自己死得连渣也不剩了……
> 
> 但我还是希望理性的人的爱能战胜一切。


	13. 番外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文结束后的小故事

晚餐

 

PPDC决定把“Alice”关在更安全的地方。一周后“Alice”会被送到另一个研究小组，不在香港。  
“Nate认为我们能黑进门禁系统吗？”Newton说。  
“你之前确实这样做了。”Hermann说。  
“之前我是在梦游的状态。”Newton回想着，说：“Alice，我记得先驱认为她快死了，她身上还有很多有用的东西。”  
Hermann放下粉笔，瞅了一眼Newton，Newton一副忧虑的样子。  
“她？”Hermann问。  
Newton抬头，他意识到自己说错了话，急忙解释道：“啊，不，Hermann，不是她，是‘它’，我可没有变成之前那个……”他的声音越来越小，因为心虚，以及Hermann的目光。  
“以后它不会再由我们来负责，这是一件好事。”Hermann说。Newton明显感觉到了Hermann的不悦，他说：“我这辈子都不会给怪兽起名字了。”  
Hermann的心情更复杂。Hermann知道Newton并没有把Alice还当做“妻子”。他们从与先驱的意识博弈里死里逃生。大概是因为已经解决了最大的问题，之前忽略的“小问题”就冒了出来，Newton无意中用的词汇暴露了问题。他和Newton之间的通感以某种微妙的形式保持着，这种联系不仅仅牵制着先驱，也联系着彼此。Hermann脑子里正在回放着Newton邀请他共进晚餐，Newton让Alice给他们做饭的对话——那不是愉快的记忆，也算不上特别痛苦，和地球要被先驱毁灭比较起来，这件小事甚至“微不足道”。只是，这点“小事”忽然被拎了出来，放在了聚光灯下，变得非常的、十分的重要而已。  
“我没有在责怪你。”Hermann虽然这样说，但他板着脸，一秒后又扯出一个寿命只有半秒的微笑。在Newton看来，Hermann的这个笑容代表的不仅在生气还有吃醋。Newton有些委屈地看着Hermann.Hermann摘下眼镜，挂在脖子上。他发觉自己现在表现得像是吃醋一样。这有点幼稚，大概，也有些不像他……他和Newton已经结婚8个月了。但，他突然又想Newton和“Alice”结婚了十年。该死的，这样一算，8个月和十年的差距不是一点点。  
“不是你想的那样！我没有和怪兽结婚十年！”Newton说着，跳下椅子，激动地摆动双手，“我只和你结过婚，Hermann，你是我唯一的、合法的伴侣！”Newton因为激动涨红了脸。Hermann在Newton的脑子里见过他对Alice的记忆。Newton躺在沙发上、床上、地板上和它通感以及一些别的什么。Hermann越想越难以释怀，他不知道今天怎么了，他说：“我还离过婚呢，我只是忽然难以接受你的‘前任’是怪兽……它之前还想着要’吃掉’我。他们差点吃掉我们。”  
“Hermann，”Newton挠着头，苦恼地在原地转了个圈子，说：“我之前说的话那都是——没有经过我的大脑。”虽然那不是他的本意，但他记得很清楚。Hermann看着Newton纠结的样子，又心疼起他来，他走过去理了理Newton的头发。当他触碰到Newton的脑袋，通感强烈起来，Hermann清晰地感觉到Newton的想法——Newton想弥补“错误”，用一顿真正的晚餐，只有他们两人的浪漫晚餐……Newton抓着Hermann的手腕，说：“我知道你吃腻PPDC的食堂了。我们应该去吃一顿真正的，不被人打搅和监视的晚餐，有烛光，葡萄酒，还有你喜欢吃的红萝卜……”  
Hermann想了足足一分钟，在脑海中看见Newton设想的各种画面、场景后，他同意了。

但事实总是比想象的要骨感。  
Newton找到一家餐厅，预定位置之后被Nate告知在两个月的观察期里他和Hermann最多只能在PPDC周围2公里找一家可以吃正餐的餐厅，这样的范围内可以选择的地方为零。Newton定的位置超出范围，Nate会让人跟着他们。Newton对此感到气愤，说之前没有这个规则。Nate告诉他这是才定下的。观察期是为了保证他们不会再被控制或者忽然停止呼吸。死里逃生后他们做了一些列的严密检查，虽然数据正常，但Nate和邵还有吴将军都不想重演之前的事情。距离两个月的观察期还有十天，周围2公里可没有浪漫的烛光晚餐。  
“这样不如干脆走远一点，会德国去吃。反正离开PPDC就得被人跟在屁股后面。吃饭时候还有人在旁边观察，我们已经没有隐私可言了。”Newton义愤填膺地对Hermann说，Hermann倒是很平静地安慰Hermann，说道：“十天很快就过去了。”  
“但是我们的晚餐！我们的约会！”  
“我们可以自己做……”Hermann提议。  
“什么？”Newton问道，“你确定？”  
“是的。”  
“但我不怎么做饭，我都是去外面吃，或者点外卖。”Newton说着，叉着腰走来走去。别说在PPDC，在上海他也没做过饭。  
“我们可以直接用PPDC的食材。”Hermann说，“你还可以放喜欢的音乐。”Newton摸了摸下巴，想了想，然后看了看Hermann，笑着说：“好吧。反正现在不能离开PPDC，我们就自己动手，一顿热腾腾的晚餐，就在我们的房间里吃。”  
“我想我可以找Jack弄一点好酒。”Hermann说。  
“但是，两个月后我们要回德国去吃。见见父母。”Newton举起左手，亮着戒指。Hermann点了点头。

Newton找来了很多胡萝卜，也找了很多的食谱。他占用了厨房的一角。做饭难不倒我们拥有6个博士学位的Dr.Geiszler，聪明的人总是能很快找到方法。习惯了解剖刀的手，切起来菜和牛肉来也是得心应手。Newton撸起袖子就干起来。Hermann站在一旁，几乎没怎么插手。Newton不仅做了一大堆和胡萝卜相关的菜，还做了一大堆和胡萝无关的菜。而Newton把实验品的给了Jack吃，之后这个事情不该知道的人都知道了，有学员来排队吃他做的德式烤杂肉和苹果酥。Hermann本还想着帮Newton的忙，但Newton的厨艺突飞猛进，甚至带着表演性质的操作，他都可以上厨艺节目了，Hermann想着，节目名字就叫做牛顿的厨房。Hermann叹了一口气，反而笑了起来，他知道Newton有多优秀。Newton沉浸在下厨的乐趣之中，整个人洋溢着单纯的快乐，Hermann仿佛看见了开始遇到的Newton，充满了热情，还未被先驱利用，做实验做到忘记周围的一切……弥补“错误”的晚餐，二人世界，以及之后微醺的吻都不那么重要了，Hermann意识到自己并不是想要“补偿的晚餐”，他那时的心情，懊悔也好，嫉妒和痛苦也罢，都不重要了。重要的是他们拥有现在的生活，以及未来的生活，两条交叉后分裂的轨迹汇聚到了一起。  
“别站在那里。Hermann.”Newton朝着Hermann挥手，说道；“帮帮我。”  
“你一个人完全可以搞定。”  
“别这样，你说了我们一起做的。这是我们的晚餐。我们要一起做。”  
深夜了，厨房里只有他们两人。  
Newton看到Hermann还站在原地，他以为Hermann在生气。今晚他一直在厨房帮忙，然后忙到现在。Newton说：“我练习可不是为了给Jack吃。Hermann，后天，两个月的观察期就结束了，我们可以回一趟德国，也许新的技术组成立后咱们都不会留在PPDC了，所以，这一餐不仅仅……”  
“你想做得更好，我知道。”Hermann说，“你是最好的，Newton.”  
“你……”Newton抿了抿嘴，说：“我真想现在就吻你。”  
Hermann径直走过去，把拐杖靠在桌子边，拿起欧芹和胡萝卜放在水槽里洗了起来。水龙头流出的水声冲刷着两人的话语。Newton默默站在Hermann的身旁。Hermann低着头，认真、专注地洗着胡萝卜，仿佛这是一道至关重要的数学题目。他低垂的睫毛上下来回的手部动作总会让Newton想到其他的方面。静谧的时刻，通感会降临，Newton的心跳加快了，他有时候会忘记他们已经结婚了，像是还未确定彼此的关系那样紧张。Hermann把洗好的胡萝卜递给Newton，湿漉漉的手碰到Newton的手，Newton捏住他的手指。他们看着对方，像是为工作的问题争论不休忽然停下看到对方的眼睛，然后不知所措地停止了动作，移不开视线，同时期待着对方的睫毛滑过脸颊的触感。Hermann终于吻住Newton的嘴。  
“我只想喝一碗胡萝卜汤。”Hermann说。  
“我们可以做法式胡萝卜汤。”Newton说，“菜谱上有。我已经背下来了。”  
“那你想吃点什么？”  
“肉。“Newton笑着说。

一小时后。Hermann和Newton同时发觉汤太甜了，但Hermann喝了第二口，第三口，直到全部喝完。他们吃完了所有的胡萝卜。

那是他们吃的最久的一次晚餐，也是最美妙的一次——除了吻太甜。

 

（完））


End file.
